Un rêve de vacances
by WhityPenguin
Summary: Drago a besoin de s'éloigner de Poudlard, de chez lui, du monde des sorciers. Quoi de mieux que de partir un mois, loin de tous ses ennuis ? Cette expérience sera peut-être le moyen de se trouver et de savoir qui il est au fond de lui. Là-bas, il fera la connaissance d'une française, Hermione Granger. Peut-être deviendront-ils amis, ou plus...
1. Chapter 1 : Été 1994

**Première fanfic dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je tiens juste à préciser une chose : tout se passe durant les années à Poudlard, je me base quasi exclusivement sur les livres, excepté pour le personnage d'Hermione qui n'est pas à Poudlard... Je vous laisse la surprise !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Été 1994

A peine était-il sorti que la chaleur le fit suffoquer. Il n'avait pas senti la haute température dans l'avion, encore moins dans l'aéroport où l'air conditionné donnait une impression de fraicheur. Il leva la tête vers un panneau où la température était inscrite : 37° à l'ombre. Il tira sur son col et défit un bouton de sa chemise en flanelle blanche afin de laisser un peu d'air sur son torse qui luisait déjà de transpiration il pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. Il détestait transpirer, surtout dans une chemise où chaque trace était visible à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de son front qui se garnissait lui aussi d'une fine pellicule.

Il fit basculer son sac de voyage, qu'il tenait d'une main sur son dos, sur le côté afin de piocher ses lunettes de soleil dans la pochette extérieure. Bien qu'il fasse chaud – trop chaud – il était ravi. Le soleil lui faisait du bien et il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre après l'année qui venait de passer. Sirius Black lui avait donné des sueurs froides depuis qu'il s'était échappé, non pas qu'il en ait peur, mais sa fuite n'augurait rien de bon. Elle pouvait signifier le retour des forces du mal… Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas y songer. En plus, cela lui donna l'impression d'un courant d'air sur sa nuque, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il avança vers un kiosque pour acheter une bouteille d'eau qu'il but d'un trait. Rafraichi et plus à l'aise sous l'ardeur du soleil qui ne cessait de briller, il rentra dans un taxi et fit part de sa destination. Enfin, il put se détendre : le trajet jusqu'au centre-ville lui permit d'admirer le paysage magnifique, bien qu'aride. De plus l'air conditionné enlevait la sueur qui avait commencé à s'installer sur son corps et, pour couronner le tout, le moldu qui lui servait de chauffeur était très sympathique.

\- ¿ _De dónde está señor?_ *D'où êtes-vous Monsieur?*

\- _Londres_. *Londres*

\- _¡Qué bien! Me gustaría ir a Inglaterra una vez en mi vida, no fui nunca en otro lugar que allí._ *C'est chouette! J'aimerais aller en Angleterre une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été autre part qu'ici.*

Il continua ainsi à parler. Draco ne comprenait pas tout, son espagnol n'était pas très avancé, mais l'essentiel lui parvient. Il sourit et lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il remit un pourboire généreux au chauffeur qui l'en remercia chaudement et lui souhaita un séjour des plus merveilleux. A la fin, ce trop de gentillesse l'énerva, mais il resta poli.

Il avait loué un petit studio pour le mois, histoire de n'être dérangé par personne et de pouvoir utiliser les objets qui venaient de son monde. En plus, il préférait être seul et indépendant… Blam ! Il ferma les yeux au souvenir de la réaction de son père lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça. « Seul et indépendant ? Tu n'as que quatorze ans, tu n'as jamais gagné un gallion de ta vie et tu veux être _indépendant_ ? » Il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur son fils, celui-ci luttant pour ne pas flancher non il devait rester fort pour pouvoir gagner cette bataille. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en Espagne ? Je t'assure qu'au vu de tes performances scolaires, ce ne sont pas des vacances qu'il te faudrait… » Sa mère était alors intervenue et avait tenté de prendre sa défense, Draco avait bien fait de lui parler avant. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que Lucius pourquoi son fils voulait partir un mois, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de quitter le pays et cette atmosphère qui était devenue anxiogène pour toute la famille. Les rumeurs d'un possible retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom créaient des tensions dans toute la famille…

Lucius Malefoy n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Certes il avait fait de mauvais choix, il n'avait pas suivi que les bons chemins, mais au fond de lui il tenait à sa famille et à son fils. C'était son héritier, sa progéniture, mais aussi un jeune garçon qui constituait une grande fierté pour lui. C'était sa chaire et son sang.

Ses parents avaient renvoyé Drago dans sa chambre le temps qu'ils finissent leur discussion. Son père était ensuite venu le rejoindre, ne prenant même pas la peine de franchir le pas de la porte pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller. Drago acquiesça seulement de la tête, sans geste brusque, de peur qu'il ne change subitement d'avis. En réalité, il avait écouté aux portes et savait que son père avait flanché devant sa mère. En plus, ne pas avoir Drago dans les pattes durant un mois lui donnait l'opportunité de s'occuper de ses affaires…

Drago respira. Il déposa son sac sur le lit qui occupait un tiers de la pièce. Ce n'était pas le luxe auquel il était habitué, mais il s'en fichait : il était seul, aucun sorcier autour de lui pour le juger, aucun moldu pour l'observer. Juste lui et la mer qu'il voyait par la fenêtre.

Le reste de la journée se passa simplement, il avait déballé les quelques affaires qu'il avait prises (rien de noir, rien de vert : il voulait se détacher de son quotidien) et était allé à la plage. Il avait pris un livre quelconque trouvé dans une librairie à l'aéroport, il n'avait même daigné lire la quatrième de couverture. Ce n'était pas extrêmement passionnant, mais ça avait le mérite de le divertir (il ricanait lorsque les protagonistes se plaignaient de choses et d'autres qui pouvaient être réglées en un coup de baguette magique).

Au bout d'un certain temps, étant lassé de la lecture, il se permit de plonger dans la mer. Le contact avec l'eau salée lui procura un léger frisson, mais il s'y habitua bien vite et s'avança plus profondément dans l'eau à l'aide de quelques mouvements de brasse. Il se retourna et observa la vue : l'eau s'étendait devant lui jusqu'à la plage, derrière elle se tenait des maisons et des immeubles. De là où il était, il pouvait même apercevoir le _Gibralfaro_ , le château qui surplombait la ville de Malaga. Décidément, il aimait cet endroit.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier contact

Chapitre 2 : Premier contact

Il était debout à 9h la veille il s'était encore promené le long de la digue et avait été jusqu'à _El Palo_ , le quartier dans lequel il suivrait ses cours d'espagnol, pour prendre connaissance du chemin qu'il devra effectuer tous les jours. Il émit un rire jaune. _Des cours_. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre, s'était éloigné de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Poudlard pour retourner à l'école. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais après tout, ce n'était que quatre heures pris sur sa journée, il y survivrait.

Il ne tarda pas à se mettre en route parce qu'il devait encore prendre le bus pour arriver jusqu'à son école et il ne voulait pas arriver en retard aujourd'hui, il passait un test pour évaluer son niveau et ainsi être placé dans la classe qui lui conviendrait le mieux, il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Une fois qu'il y arriva, il passa au secrétariat chercher la preuve de son inscription et puis attendit dans la cour. Il s'amusa à détailler l'architecture qui était très différent de l'Angleterre. C'était moins… gris, moins froid aussi et beaucoup plus ouvert. Il n'y avait quasi pas de couleurs, les salles de classe donnaient directement sur l'extérieur où des tables et des bancs étaient laissés à la libre disposition des élèves et professeurs. Il s'était installé nonchalamment sur une chaise, lunette de soleil sur le nez et sac-à-dos au pied.

Il fut dérangé dans son étude des bâtiments par l'arrivée d'autres personnes dans la cour, elles tenaient quasi toutes en main un papier semblable au sien. La plupart étaient isolés et regardaient autour d'eux de manière apeurée, certains parlaient par groupe de deux ou trois, pour ceux-là il en déduisit qu'ils se connaissaient déjà d'avant. Lui-même avait tout fait pour arborer un air détendu, comme si rien ne le touchait. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il avait la trouille et stressait de l'issue de cette journée, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait à personne. Après tout, il restait Drago Malefoy.

Après encore dix minutes à attendre au soleil, un professeur leur fit signe de rentrer dans une petite classe. Ils s'installèrent tous et on leur fournit des papiers et un stylo.

\- _Vale chicos. Hoy es el examen para hacer los grupos, ¡no cuenta, es un examen formativo!_ *Bien tout le monde. Aujourd'hui c'est l'examen pour faire les groupes, ça ne compte pas, c'est un examen formatif !* Drago, comme d'autres, avait froncé les sourcils. Le professeur reprit alors dans un anglais approximatif et agrémenté d'un accent effroyable : _It doesn't count, this is not a real examination !_ Il parcoura la classe en hochant la tête pour être sûr que tout le monde ait bien compris avant de poursuivre : _Teneís dos horas_ (il leva deux doigts puis dessina une horloge au tableau auquel il dessina deux heures dans le cadran), _dos horas_. _Después, vais a hacer un examen oral, si? Oral._

Tout le monde acquiesça puis retourna sa feuille. C'était des questions à choix multiples. Les premières étaient faciles, mais le reste demanda beaucoup plus de concentration à Drago qui ne connaissait pas parfaitement l'espagnol tout ce qu'il en savait, il l'avait appris en autodidacte via des livres qu'il s'était acheté dans des bouquineries moldues durant ses vacances. Il avait toujours aimé les langues et après celle-ci, il aurait bien voulu se mettre au français ou à l'italien.

Une heure venait de passer, il releva la tête pour craquer sa nuque et en profita pour observer les autres élèves qui l'entouraient. Il y avait une fille à l'air de bouledogue, les cheveux noir coupé court avec des mèches vertes. Il fit la grimace en la voyant avant de se détourner et d'observer un grand garçon svelte, bronzé aves des cheveux bruns en bataille un autre avait une carrure athlétique et des cheveux blonds, il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Drago pour le catégoriser comme un sportif américain ou canadien. A côté de lui se tenait une fille qui était littéralement plongée sur sa feuille, elle s'arrêtait pour réfléchir, ses yeux bougeant dans tous les sens pendant qu'elle repassait sa grammaire en tête, sans doute, avant de s'agiter de nouveau et de griffonner à toute vitesse sur sa feuille. Le simple fait de la regarder fatiguait Drago et il se reconcentra sur sa feuille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit le premier et on l'envoya faire son interview. Drago pensa qu'il se débrouillait bien, il savait qu'il avait fait quelques fautes, mais rien de bien méchant. On lui dit ensuite qu'il pouvait sortir et qu'il recevrait ses résultats d'ici une heure, en attendant il fallait qu'il n'aille pas trop loin. Il sortit donc et se rassit sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment. Le soleil avait encore monté depuis là-tantôt et était devenu plus brûlant, Drago ne tarda pas à bouger pour se mettre à l'ombre, lunettes de soleil visées sur le nez. Bientôt, d'autres personnes sortirent de la classe et passèrent leur oral, ensuite, ils se dispersaient dans la cour. La fille qui ressemblait à un bouledogue regarda de tout côté puis s'approcha de lui à pas lent. Drago avait sorti sa bouteille d'eau afin de boire et de se donner contenance. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il ne devait pas gaffer. Il était ici et pas à Poudlard, il avait le droit d'être… sympathique… avec des moldus.

Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et le salua. Elle lui demanda en espagnol si elle pouvait s'assoir à côté de lui, chose qu'il accepta. Elle se présenta comme Abigail, elle venait de Chicago. Il se présenta alors à son tour, en anglais. Rassurée, elle lui posa des questions sur lui, d'où il venait, quel âge il avait (elle avait trois ans de plus que lui, mais ne sembla pas se rebuter pour autant).

Au bout de vingt minutes, Drago commençait à chauffer, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause du soleil. Cette Abigail l'énervait. Elle lui retournait gentiment ses questions, certes, mais elle avait autant de conversation que Goyle. Elle ne disait quasi rien, regardait ses pieds avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Drago pria au fond de lui-même pour ne pas être dans la même classe qu'elle, il ne supporterait pas un mois à ses côtés.

Lassé de cet échange vain entre lui et la jeune fille, il observa les autres avec son air suffisant qu'il aimait tellement arborer pour se sentir supérieur. Certains avaient fait comme la cruche à côté de lui et s'étaient rapprochés pour faire connaissance, d'autres restaient isolés, ne sachant quoi faire dans cet endroit inconnu. De nouveau, son regard fut attiré par la jeune fille qui s'était excitée sur sa feuille durant l'examen. Assise à l'écart des autres, à l'ombre, elle lisait un livre d'histoire sur les rois de France. Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, quasi de pitié. « Il n'y en a qui ne savent vraiment pas se détendre » pensa-t-il, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le bouledogue à côté de lui et son sourire se mua en expression de dégout.

Dieu merci pour lui, le temps passa vite et rapidement il eut ses résultats : il était niveau B2. Il haussa les sourcils et lut l'explication : en langue, il existait les niveaux A1 (le débutant qui ne savait quasi rien dire dans la langue étrangère), A2, B1, B2, C1 et C2, qui était le bilinguisme parfait. Au vu du classement, il se sentit fier de lui. Ce n'était pas trop mal, l'objectif serait donc C1 et, qui sait, bientôt C2.

C'est avec un sourire goguenard qu'il fit demi-tour afin de rentrer à son studio, puis d'aller à la plage. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, feuille de résultat en main, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans avec violence. Sous le choc du contact, son corps bascula en avant, sans qu'il ne tombe, et ses lunettes s'envolèrent pour aller s'étaler sur le sol deux mètres devant lui. Il entendit un couinement de surprise et des excuses en français, puis en espagnol tandis qu'il se massait l'épaule. Il se tourna vers l'importune qui venait de lui rentrer dedans et qui était en train de ramasser ses lunettes.

\- « J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas cassées ! » Dit-elle en espagnol. « Ouf, non elles n'ont rien, _Dieu merci_. » Elle les lui tendit, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres. Drago les saisit, les yeux légèrement plissés. La manière de prononcer les _r_ et sa dernière expression était française. Il attrapa ce qui lui appartenait et reconnut la jeune fille : c'était l'excitée du papier, celle qui a failli déchirer sa feuille à force de griffonner dessus.

\- « Je m'appelle Hermione », dit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant. « Je viens de Lille, en France. Et toi ? »

\- « Drago. »

Elle lui sourit plus franchement avant de continuer :

\- « Je suis désolée de t'être rentrée dedans, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » Elle réfléchit un moment puis dit plus doucement, mesurant chacun de ses mots pour ne pas se tromper : « Je loge dans hm… le centre. Et toi ? »

\- « Egalement. »

A ce moment, Drago faillit faire demi-tour, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. « _Tu ne voulais pas faire autre chose, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? Hein mon gros, il est temps de prendre tes couilles en main et de changer ton balai d'épaule. Si tu veux te fondre dans la masse, c'est le moment de jouer au… moldu._ » Cette dernière pensée lui arracha une grimace, mais qui disparue tout aussi tôt, de peur de donner la mauvaise impression à… Comment déjà ? Simone ? Léonie ? Hermina ? « _Et merde._ »

\- « Tu veux qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble, hm… ? »

\- « Hermione. »

\- « Oui, c'est ça ! » Il attendit une seconde, avant de rajouter : « et donc ? »

Elle sembla se rendre compte de sa question et acquiesça rapidement. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Drago n'osait pas initier la conversation, de peur de commettre une bévue. Certes, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait sortir sa baguette et faire léviter son sac à côté de lui, mais il préférait ne pas commettre de gaffe. « On ne sait jamais qui peut vous voir, encore moins vous entendre », tel était le dicton de son père ô combien vrai. De plus, Drago en était encore à prendre ses marques étant mineur et non-accompagné d'un sorcier adulte, il ne pouvait faire usage de la magie. Jusqu'à présent, son plus gros souci venait de deux grosses boites qu'il avait dans son studio : une où des gens apparaissaient et débitaient des âneries, l'autre qui était censé réchauffer des plats, mais il n'avait pas encore compris son principe.

Cependant, Hermione ne semblait pas aussi travailler pas tous ces éléments et, bien que ce soit timidement au début, elle engagea la conversation avec lui et lui posa des questions sur Londres. Tous les deux avaient du mal, se présenter dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne posait des limites au sein de la communication, mais lorsque ces difficultés devenaient trop grandes, ils remplaçaient les mots espagnols qu'ils ne connaissaient pas par l'anglais.

Finalement, Hermione descendit du bus cinq arrêts avant lui. Il la salua et avant que le bus n'ait parcouru dix mètres, il était déjà passé à tout autre chose, laissant ses pensées vagabondées vers ce qui l'attendait durant ce mois.


	3. Chapter 3 : Retour

Chapitre 3 : Retour

Drago devait bien avouer que les premiers jours étaient durs il était sans sa famille, sans ses amis, aucune connaissance proche ou lointaine. Il était seul, dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec une langue qu'il ne maitrisait pas à la perfection… Plus d'une fois il s'était remis en question, plus d'une fois il avait commencé sa valise, prêt à rentrer au manoir et déclarer à ses parents que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

Mais non ! Il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy ne faisaient pas d'erreur. Il devait s'accommoder de la situation. C'était même un défi qu'il s'était lancé et qu'il devait affronter. Dans ces moments de doutes, Drago allait à la plage pour observer la mer. Ses va-et-vient réguliers l'envoutaient, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable était comme une musique à ses oreilles. Dans ces moments, détendu, il refaisait la liste des raisons qui l'avaient poussées ici : 1. Apprendre l'espagnol 2. Se découvrir, voir qui il était vraiment sans toute la pression sociale qui l'étouffait en Angleterre 3. Comprendre les moldus. Oui, Drago Malefoy voulait les comprendre. Il voulait savoir comment ils faisaient pour se débrouiller sans magie, il voulait savoir s'ils étaient vraiment comme eux, les sorciers.

Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'il avait dit à son père, même si ce dernier n'était pas complétement fermé d'esprit, il n'est pas fou non plus et tenait à son nom, à son rang et, plus que tout, à son sang. Drago, lui, après avoir passé toute sa vie enfermé dans ses stéréotypes, voulait prendre du recul et comprendre l'objet de sa haine envers les gens sans pouvoirs. Il voulait bien les haïr, mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Quoiqu'il en soi, le mois avait finalement passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait fait la connaissance de moldus venant des quatre coins de la terre : des canadiens, des américains (qui avaient tous un accent effroyable il remerciait Merlin de l'avoir fait naitre là où se parlait le _british_ _accent_ ), des chinois, une allemande, un italien… et une française, Hermione. Bien qu'ils aient été dans la même classe, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé. Elle avait lié d'amitié avec l'allemande, qui avait leur âge, et une vietnamienne légèrement plus âgée. Quant à Drago, il avait trouvé en Alberto un ami, tout du moins quelqu'un avec qui sortir.

Il devait bien avouer que les moldus n'étaient pas tous inintéressants. Au contraire, Drago reconnaissait qu'il pouvait être agréable de passer du temps avec eux. Malgré lui, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la façon de vivre, de se comporter, de parler des moldus, et il avait aimé. Maintenant, le voyage touchait à sa fin, il repartait dans deux jours et pourtant il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait ! Oui il était sorti, mais il avait à peine visité Malaga, il avait vu quelques monuments, mais sans plus. Il espérait se rattraper sur les prochains jours afin de garder une trace indélébile de son voyage.

A la fin des cours, il salua Alberto en lui confirmant qu'il ne voulait pas sortir ce soir-là et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus. Assis là, il rit de lui-même : « _Drago Malefoy prenant un transport public. Drago Malefoy prenant un transport public moldu ! Il y a de quoi rire de soi mon vieux._ »

\- « Salut. »

Il releva la tête, un sourire encore marqué sur ses lèvres qui ne s'estompa qu'un peu pour ne devenir que poli devant Hermione, qui venait de le saluer.

\- « Salut. »

\- « Tu rentres chez toi ? »

Ils s'étaient à peine parler durant le mois. Bien sûr en classe ils avaient discuté, une fois elle était sortie avec eux tous en boite, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment lié.

\- « Non, je vais visiter le _Gibralfaro_. Il parait que la vue qu'on a de là-haut est juste… » Drago chercha ses mots, ancrant ses yeux couleurs d'acier dans ceux d'Hermione qui réfléchit avec lui avant de finir sa phrase :

\- « … Magnifique ? » Elle sourit devant l'air triomphant de Drago.

\- « _Yes, that's right babe !_ Tu y as déjà été ? » Rajouta-t-il précipitamment pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle soupira en s'asseyant à côté de lui avant de répondre :

\- « Non, je dois avouer que j'ai surtout profité de la plage… Je regrette un peu. D'habitude, je visite toujours tous les monuments de la ville dans laquelle je suis. » Elle s'interrompit une minute avant de continuer : « Je pense que je n'avais pas envie de le faire pour me donner une raison de revenir l'année prochaine ! » Elle riait en même temps qu'elle finissait sa phrase.

Drago la comprenait tellement. Lui aussi avait ressenti ça, il avait comme un coup de foudre pour cette ville du soleil. Et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, il lui proposa de l'accompagner pour visiter le château. Hermione se tourna alors vers lui avec un grand sourire :

\- « Avec plaisir ! »

Il l'observa alors : elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns qui, à cause du soleil, avaient des reflets dorés. Ses yeux noisette étaient aussi très beaux. Par contre, elle avait de grandes dents, sans doute plus grandes que la moyenne. Drago se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait une bonne première impression : cette fille était une intellectuelle, une sorte de… rat de bibliothèque en fait. Tous les jours, il la voyait avec un livre, il en a vu passer au moins six différents sur le mois. En classe, elle voulait toujours donner la bonne réponse et on voyait que tous les soirs elle révisait la matière du jour pour le lendemain. Drago n'aimait pas trop les personnes qui jouaient aux Je-Sais-Tout, mais il devait avouer qu'elle, elle le faisait bien rire. Il avait l'impression qu'au final elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Il se mit à sourire en repensant aux fois où elle gesticulait sur sa chaise, tellement elle était désireuse de répondre aux questions des professeurs.

L'arrivée du bus mis fin aux pensées de Drago, qui se rendit à ce moment-là qu'il souriait comme un niais. Ses lèvres retombèrent immédiatement et ils montèrent tous les deux dedans, parlant de tout et de rien.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre ils visitèrent le château, ce qui ne fut pas sans difficulté : il était construit à flanc de montagne, tout n'était que montées et descentes, on peut rajouter à cela le soleil qui tapait, plus fort que jamais. Néanmoins, le jeu en valait la chandelle car la vue était réellement splendide. Tous les deux, même épuisés et dégoulinant de sueur, ne regrettèrent pas leur ascension. Ils durent rester une bonne demi-heure en haut, juste pour observer la vue : la ville en contrebas brillait d'un éclat doré, le soleil se reflétait dans les pierres déjà orangées à la base. A côté, sur la gauche, on pouvait voir la _Plaza de toros_ , majestueuse. Puis, il y a l'étendue azure, la mer qui léchait les bords de la ville pour ensuite s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon. Cette vue était réellement magnifique.

\- « Ça ne donne pas envie de partir, n'est-ce pas ? » Il l'avait à peine murmuré, encore hypnotisé.

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils restèrent encore là sans bouger quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne vienne briser le silence :

\- « Tu rentres quand ? »

\- « Dans deux jours. Mon avion part dans l'après-midi. Et toi ? » Drago ne la regardait pas, il respirait à plein poumons l'air marin qu'une brise amenait jusqu'à lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour sentir ce souffle frais lui caresser la peau.

\- « Deux également, mais je pars le matin. » Drago sentit qu'elle voulait en dire plus, il ne dit rien pour ne pas la décourager et attendit. Au bout d'une minute elle reprit le fil de sa pensée : « Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas particulièrement, mais est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on visite ensemble la _Alcazaba_ demain après-midi, après les examens ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, à demi sûre d'elle : « Tu n'es pas obligé, en soi je peux la visiter toute seule. C'est juste que tu as dit que tu voulais en voir plus… Enfin… Je ne sais pas, c'est comme tu veux. »

Elle se tut là, ne sachant plus quoi rajouter, ses joues ayant virées au rouge vif. Drago eut son sourire supérieur, il se doutait que ce n'était pas son fort à cette intello d'aller vers les gens, encore moins vers les garçons, ça se voyait. Durant un moment, il hésita à l'envoyer balader juste pour voir la tristesse s'insinuer dans son regard, la voir se déconfire devant lui. Ô qu'il se serait senti grand le Malefoy ! Mais il se ravisa, encore. Après tout, il était là pour vivre la vie moldu et il voulait vraiment visiter la ville, apprendre plus de ses secrets.

\- « Ça serait avec plaisir. On s'attend après les examens demain alors. »

Elle eut un faible sourire et ils se mirent alors à redescendre. Drago retourna ensuite à son studio pour réviser, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il avait envie de réussir et d'avoir le grade pour passer au niveau supérieur. Drago aimait les défis et celui-là faisait partie de ceux qu'il s'était fixé pour le mois bien sûr, ce ne sera pas auprès de Crabbe et Goyle qu'il s'en vantera, ni auprès de ses parents, mais ça restera une victoire personnelle. Il étudia une bonne partie de la soirée et alla ensuite dormir. Avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que son esprit ne soit emporté par Morphée, Drago repensa au visage d'Hermione. « Elle n'est pas si laide pour une moldue… »

Il était arrivé pilepoil à l'heure, dix minutes plus tard et il aurait raté son avion. Décidément ces transports moldus n'étaient pas faits pour lui plaire. Non seulement il fallait venir des heures à l'avance (jamais un portoloin ne lui ferait perdre autant de temps), mais en plus c'était lent… Il lui fallait plus de trois heures pour rentrer à Londres.

C'est donc en maugréant qu'il monta dans l'appareil et s'assit à son siège après l'avoir cherché et s'être fait bousculé par les autres moldus. Il chercha à se détendre, n'aimant pas particulièrement la sensation du décollage. Le transplanage passe encore, mais ça… On décollait et pourtant il avait l'impression que l'appareil allait se réduire en cendre face contre terre.

Il se concentra pour réguler sa respiration et attrapa un livre dans sa sacoche de voyage. C'était le même qu'au début des vacances, il n'y avait pas vraiment touché, trop occupé à sortir avec Alberto. Il l'ouvrit à la page où il en était resté et quelque chose en tomba. Il regarda la feuille de papier se poser sur ses pieds avant de réagir. « _Ah oui. Ça._ » Il ramassa la feuille et l'observa un moment : c'était une photographie, mais pas comme il les connaissait. Celle-ci ne bougeait et en plus elle était de très médiocre qualité, à certains endroits on voyait des lignes d'impression.

Drago avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gaffer, l'envie avait été trop forte de demander à Hermione ce qu'était exactement ce bout de papier et pourquoi l'image ne bougeait pas. Elle le lui avait donné la veille, avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Elle l'avait prise lorsqu'ils étaient en haut du château, elle avait alors un « _máquina de fotos_ » qu'elle avait donné à un passant pour qu'ils les photographient. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris sur le coup ce qu'elle faisait et avait à peine regardé l'objectif, contrairement à elle qui souriait à pleine dent. Elle s'était expliquée sur la mauvaise qualité de l'image en disant qu'elle n'avait eu accès qu'à des « imprimantes » (Drago se demandait encore ce que cela pouvait être).

Les moteurs de l'appareil se mirent en marchent. Il serra le papier dans son poing, prêt à le mettre en boule pour le jeter, mais il se retint de le faire. Il observa à nouveau l'image, Hermione et lui, la vue qui s'étalait derrière eux. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien la garder comme souvenir du paysage. Oui, il le pouvait…

Au même moment qu'il prit cette décision, l'avion commença sa montée vers le ciel, laissant loin derrière lui Malaga. Drago s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège et fermât les yeux. Il était presque rentré.


	4. Chapter 4 : Été 1995

Chapitre 4 : Été 1995

Horrible. Cette année était une des pires qu'il n'ait jamais vécus à Poudlard. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers aurait dû être prometteur, mais le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Le Ministère niait encore l'évidence, Dumbledore avait fait son fameux discours promettant son retour et lui, il savait que c'était vrai. A peine rentré, son père l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit, non sans avoir essayé de cacher son amertume, que le Lord était de retour.

C'est cela qui a principalement contribué à son départ. Plus que l'année précédente, il voulait partir. Deux mois étaient beaucoup trop aux yeux de ses parents, mais son père, stressé par ce retour inattendu et pourtant redouté, voulait éloigner son fils et se reconstituer une position et une réputation auprès du Lord…

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas prévu de partir et avait dû tout organiser à la dernière minute : avion, logement, inscription. Heureusement, l'argent aidait à ce que les choses aillent plus vite. A peine rentré au manoir, il était dans l'avion le lendemain matin. Cette fois-ci, sa mère l'avait accompagné devant l'aéroport et lui avait dit de prendre soin de lui de la tristesse et de la peur voilait son regard. Drago était heureux de partir, heureux de quitter cette atmosphère stressante et anxiogène. S'il était resté, il aurait étouffé.

Dans l'avion, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son avant-bras gauche. Il savait ce que signifiait le retour du Maitre des Ténèbres. Même si son père n'était plus dans ses bonnes grâces, ce sera au tour de Drago de faire ses preuves bientôt. Bien que l'évidence fût là, il ne voulait pas y penser, c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Malgré lui, malgré son éducation, il n'adhérait pas à tous les principes du Mage Noir, il ne comprenait pas cette haine féroce pour les moldus. Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne les mettaient plus au bucher, alors pourquoi s'acharner ?

Il tremblait. Il tremblait de peur, de stress, de tristesse… Mais il devait se reprendre. Ce mois-ci n'était pas destiné à se détourner du droit chemin, il devait apprendre à se composer une expression, il devait apprendre à adhérer aux idées qu'on lui imposait. Oui, Drago Malefoy allait devoir mettre ce mois à profit pour se remettre dans le droit chemin et vivre ses derniers instants de liberté, qui sait quand cela sera encore possible…

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport, il ne se laissa pas saisir par la chaleur. De même, il dissuada le chauffeur de taxi de lui adresser la parole et lui donna au centime près le prix de la course. Il avait su réserver le même studio que l'année précédente, il fut rassurée de retrouver quelque chose qu'il connaissait. La première chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il déposa son sac sur le lit fut de se laisser glisser sur le sol, se prendre la tête dans les mains et pleurer. Cela ne lui arrivait que rarement, il avait peu d'occasions de se laisser aller, mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien ! Il se releva au bout d'une dizaine de minute et alla dans la salle-de-bain pour se rincer le visage. Il croisa son regard dans la glasse et se moqua de l'allure qu'il arborait.

\- « Tu ressembles à un troll mon pauvre Malefoy. »

Finalement, comme l'année précédente, il alla à la plage pour profiter du soleil, se baigner et tenter de noyer ses pensées dans l'eau salée. Il se demanda aussi s'il allait revoir des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées le dernier été. Il ne pensait pas qu'Alberto reviendrait, les chinois non plus. Peut-être l'allemande… Il y avait aussi cette française, Hermine ? Il ne savait plus. En soi ça n'avait aucune importance, il devait avant tout profiter de l'instant présent et apprendre à se cerner pour son retour à Londres, auprès de son père et…

Il plongea la tête dans l'eau et expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons dans un cri inaudible. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il verrait après cet été. Il verrait.

Le lendemain il dut seulement aller au secrétariat de l'école pour prendre sa preuve d'inscription, il n'avait aucun test à passer ses résultats de l'année précédente étaient suffisants pour qu'il intègre directement le niveau supérieur. En ce premier jour, il ne savait réellement quoi faire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire dans le social et encore moins de se laisser aguicher par ces blondes peroxydées qui le reluquaient de haut en bas, quoique…

Il devait avouer que l'année lui avait été favorable de ce côté-là, c'était au moins une chose qui était positive. Il avait grandi et sans doute quasi atteint sa taille définitive. Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, deux perles grises au milieu d'un visage fin au milieu duquel trônait un nez aquilin et en-dessous deux fines lèvres qui n'étaient pas sans attirées les regards. Une autre chose qui attirait l'attention, c'était le reste de sa personne : les entrainements intensifs de Quidditch (bien qu'absent cette année, il avait continué de s'entrainer en solo) avaient sculpté ses muscles dont on voyait les reliefs sous son t-shirt bleu. Oui, l'année avait contribué à le faire ressembler à un homme et il n'en était pas peu fier (un Malefoy restait un Malefoy, l'apparence comptait beaucoup à ses yeux).

Il décida d'aller au _Gibralfaro_ , le château qui surplombait la ville de Malaga. Il avait beaucoup aimé la vue qu'on avait de là-haut et le vent soufflait légèrement sentir une bourrasque lui permettrait peut-être de se sentir plus libre et d'oublier un instant ses problèmes. Comme l'année passée, la montée jusqu'en haut du fort fut difficile à cause des rayons du soleil qui lui brulait le dos et de la température qui ne cessait de grimper. Finalement il arriva en haut et il fut ému de voir que rien n'avait changé : le paysage était encore et toujours magnifique.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade et s'appuya dessus avec ses deux mains, le corps légèrement plongé vers l'avant. Comme il l'avait déduit, le vent soufflait fort ici et ses cheveux étaient sans arrêt poussés vers l'arrière. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et profita de l'instant. Sa tête se vidait au fur et à mesure que le vent caressait son visage et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés.

\- « Drago ? »

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'on lui parlait. Quelqu'un prononça à nouveau son prénom et brisa la magie de l'instant. Cela eut le don de l'énerver s'il voulait être dérangé, il serait resté avec des gens. Il était sur le point de sortir une réplique cinglante quand il se retourna et vit qui venait de l'appeler. La jeune fille lui sourit plus franchement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait reconnu.

\- « Hermione. Tu te souviens ? Tu vas bien depuis l'année passée ? »

\- « Tu ne passes pas le test ? »

\- « Toi non plus. »

Ah oui, juste. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour avoir dit cette idiotie, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Hermione se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions et ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la situation. En soi, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été amis…

Drago dut s'apercevoir que son attitude tracassait la jeune fille. Il réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair, se demandant si oui ou non il avait envie de sympathiser avec elle ou, au contraire, s'il voulait s'en débarrasser et replonger dans ses pensées. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus retrouver la magie de l'instant passé et se dit que lui parler, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère, aurait au moins le mérite de le détourner de ses problèmes qui recommençaient à émerger.

\- « Effectivement. » Il sourit légèrement pour rassurer son interlocutrice et continua : « Je vais bien, l'année n'a pas été de tout repos et revenir ici est une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Littéralement ! » Au même moment, une bourrasque plus forte que les précédentes vinrent confirmer les propos du jeune homme et tous deux furent surpris par le sable qui s'élevait de la plage et se mettait dans leurs yeux. Hermione rit.

\- « Je vois ça ! Tu avais aussi envie de revenir ici, voir la vue, repenser à l'année passée ? » Elle rougit en prononçant ses mots, elle avait peur qu'il les interprète mal. Elle avait envie de rajouter que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait en particulier, que c'était du paysage qu'elle parlait, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit pour aussitôt se refermer sans qu'elle n'ose dire quoique ce soit. Drago ne releva pas et se contenta de se tourner à nouveau vers la mer qu'on voyait en contrebas. Hermione vint se placer à côté de lui et ensemble ils observèrent la ville baignée par les rayons de soleil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence ayant pris le dessus, chacun entendirent distinctement le ventre d'Hermione grogné. Cela amusa Drago qui se mit à sourire et proposa :

\- « Ça te dit d'aller manger ? On n'a cas se trouver un petit truc au bord de la plage. » Elle accepta et ensemble ils redescendirent.

Drago se demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de fréquenter des moldus, encore moins de les inviter à manger. Quoique normalement ça ne devait pas du tout être son genre de partir dans un pays étranger pour se couper du monde sorcier. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même au point où il en était, si cette fille pouvait le distraire quelques jours cela lui était égal de ne pas correspondre à ses principes.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un petit restaurant où on pouvait se restaurer rapidement. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Elle lui expliqua un peu sa vie en France. Souvent elle parlait de choses que Drago ne connaissait pas comme le cinéma ou les ordinateurs. Il se dit que ça devait être de ces objets moldus complétement inutiles, mais il ne lui demanda rien. Elle lui posa aussi des questions sur lui, ses parents, sa vie à Londres. Là-dessus, Drago eut un peu de mal à s'en sortir il se voyait mal lui raconter que son père faisait partie d'une sorte de secte à capuche qui voulaient éliminer tous les gens comme elle de la surface du globe ou encore qu'il se faisait servir son petit-déjeuner par un elfe de maison encore plus laid que la guenille qu'il portait. La plupart du temps, il éludait les questions ou alors il racontait n'importe quoi.

Drago devait néanmoins avouer une chose cette moldue l'intriguait. Quelque chose avait changé par rapport à l'été précédent. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien de sa physionomie, certes, mais il remarqua certaines choses qu'un garçon de son âge ne pouvait nier. Tout d'abord, elle avait aussi grandi et avait comme… mûri. Elle était devenue une « fille ». Non pas qu'elle n'en était pas une avant, mais maintenant elle avait l'air de prendre soin d'elle, de ses cheveux, et ses dents… on aurait dit qu'elles étaient plus courtes. Il se demanda quelle machinerie moldue était capable de faire cela. Il la trouvait presque sympathique, mais elle parlait trop.

Ils se quittèrent après le repas, Drago était content d'avoir eu l'esprit tranquille durant ces quelques heures et la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec cette fille prit plus de place dans son esprit que ses noires pensées qui avaient tendances à le déprimer. « _Au moins, elle m'aura distrait. Je n'aurais pas entièrement perdu mon temps aujourd'hui._ »


	5. Chapter 5 : Plus qu'une passade

**Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses ! ça avance, ça avance ! Bientôt j'arriverai (enfin) à ce que je veux ! Encore un peu de patience avant le retour du blond dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie :D**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Plus qu'une passade ?

La première semaine était passée rapidement, il regrettait presque que le temps ne soit pas plus lent, ainsi son retour serait encore loin. Mais il devait arrêter de penser à cela, à part l'angoisser cela n'avait rien de productif.

Les cours quant à eux lui donnèrent du travail, et des amis. Comme l'année passée, les six élèves qui composaient la classe – Hermione et lui y compris – venaient du monde entier et dès le premier jour, Drago était déjà sorti. Avec sa carrure et son visage qui commençait à prendre de la maturité, il paraissait plus âgé et n'avait désormais aucun problème pour aller dans tous les lieux ni commander de l'alcool. Ce que ces moldus pouvaient être stupides quelques fois !

En classe, il s'asseyait le plus souvent à côté d'Hermione. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais leur escapade du lundi les avait rapproché et leur avait donné sujet à discuter. Par ailleurs, elle semblait plus détendue en sa compagnie, comme si elle consentait enfin à enlever le manche à balai qu'elle avait dans les fesses. Il l'avait poussé à sortir avec eux, il avait même réussi à lui faire boire un cocktail (« _Fais attention, bientôt on va croire que tu voudras t'amuser !_ », sur le coup il avait cru qu'elle allait mal le prendre, mais elle rit et finit son verre cul sec. « _La France se lâche, on est tous perdu !_ »).

Par contre, même s'il s'autorisait ces quelques familiarités avec elle, il n'avait toujours pas compris dans quoi il s'était embarqué la veille. Il lui avait avoué qu'après l'espagnol, il aimerait apprendre le français ou l'italien, elle avait alors sourit en lui disant qu'elle pourrait être son professeur. Voulant la prendre à son propre jeu, et parce qu'un Malefoy aimait les défis, il lui avait rétorqué, avec son regard charmeur que pour cela « _il faudrait déjà qu'on se comprenne parfaitement dans une langue. L'espagnol, c'est bien, mais l'anglais c'est mieux._ » Elle avait haussé les sourcils. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle éclate de rire et lui lance un « _Just kidding !_ » ou n'importe quoi d'autre que : « _D'accord. Demain, tu me donneras un cours d'anglais, mais je te préviens, j'ai un accent effroyable ! On se retrouvera à ton studio, on sera plus tranquille._ » Et là-dessus elle s'était retournée vers le tableau afin de rattraper son retard qu'elle constata avec un petit couinement. Sur le coup, Drago ne prit même pas la peine de plaindre son pauvre cahier qui se faisait lacérer par l'encre du stylo et la mine du crayon. Son gallion venait de tomber et il se rendait compte qu'il avait été pris à son propre jeu. « _Et merde !_ »

En rentrant chez lui, il avait dû cacher les magazines de Quidditch, sa boite de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ou encore toutes les photographies éventuelles. Il ne devait rien rester qui puisse trahir son origine sorcière, même si ce n'était pas une simple moldue qui allait tout découvrir en voyant une dragée colorée.

Mais là tout de suite, dans ce local, il se demandait comment il en était arrivé à ne pas remettre sa visite en question depuis quand un Malefoy, un sorcier pur-sang, se laissait dicter ses actes et son emploi du temps par une sale sang-de… une moldue. Il devait se calmer. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était que le stress qui parlait. « _Le stress ? Depuis quand je stresse ? A cause d'_ elle _? N'importe quoi !_ »

Bon. Ce n'était rien. En soi, sa compagnie ne le gênait pas. En plus, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne tenterait rien la petite française. « _C'est vraiment le pays des Sainte-Nitouches sophistiquées… Manque plus qu'elle me parle d'escargots et le stéréotype est créé !_ »

Avec toutes ces pensées, il n'avait pas écouté un traitre-mot de ce qu'il se disait en classe et lorsqu'il revint à lui, quasi tout le monde avait rangé ses affaires et s'était levé, Hermione y compris. Il se dépêcha de suivre le mouvement (« _Depuis quand tu aimes faire comme les autres ? Oh ça suffit maintenant, arrête d'analyser tous tes gestes comme s'ils étaient significatifs d'un amour profond pour les moldus !_ ») et sortit dans le couloir où Hermione l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

\- « Tu avais l'air absent toute la matinée. Tu vas bien ? Tu préfères qu'on remette à une autre fois ? »

Il la fixa quelques secondes. Il hésitait franchement à mentir pour qu'elle ne vienne pas chez lui. Mais d'un côté, il avait envie de voir ce que donnerait cette entrevue… Lui et son gout pour tester les limites ! Un jour, il se brulera les doigts de s'être trop approché du feu. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rassurant, quoique légèrement carnassier.

\- « Non, rien du tout. Juste préoccupé par… ce que je vais pouvoir t'apprendre » improvisa-t-il. Ensemble, ils se mirent ensuite en route pour son studio. Ils prirent une salade de fruits sur le chemin pour quand même manger quelque chose, mais aucun d'eux n'avait réellement faim à cause de la chaleur qui coupait tout appétit.

Tout se passa bien, malgré ses appréhensions. Elle savait déjà pas mal de choses, elle confondait certains temps de conjugaison, sa grammaire était impeccable, le vocabulaire qu'elle connaissait aussi, par contre son accent… Même la voix de crécelle de Pansy Parkinson donnait moins mal à la tête.

Elle dût rester deux heures, peut-être trois. Drago n'avait pas vu le temps passé et, malgré les horreurs acoustiques qu'il avait eu à subir, il avait bien aimé ce moment. Elle était ensuite repartie, ponctuant son départ d'un « _Goudeu Baïe !_ », sachant que cela crisperait le blond qui effectivement avait grimacé.

De nouveau, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin, très (trop) tôt pour aller visiter Grenade, une ville qui se situait plus loin dans les terres. Il sourit à cette pensée cela allait devenir une habitude de se donner rendez-vous. Il n'avait jamais vraiment joué les touristes, d'habitude les vacances il les passait au manoir, exceptionnellement il avait été voir ses grands-parents en Pays de Galle lorsque ceux-ci étaient encore vivants, mais sans plus. « _En voilà un parfait petit touriste moldu, manque plus que ton air niais et on pourrait te confondre avec eux !_ ».

\- « La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir tu sais ? »

\- « Facile à dire, Mademoiselle J'ai-La-Remarque-Facile, c'est le matin tôt. Un samedi. En Juillet. On n'est pas tous du matin comme toi. »

\- « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! », chantonna-t-elle. Elle aimait se moquer de lui quand elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

Ils étaient dans le car qui venait d'arriver dans la ville de destination. Il avait passé le trajet à somnoler, elle à lire. Le bus tourna en rond dans les rues à la recherche d'une place décidemment Drago n'aimait pas ces transports moldus. Il avait cru qu'il serait malade tout le trajet, d'où son obsession pour trouver un semblant de sommeil. En plus, ils avaient eu trois heures de trajet, alors qu'avec la poudre de cheminette, ça aurait été l'histoire de deux minutes. Il pesta encore en lui-même le temps qu'ils descendirent tous du bus « _Quel bande d'arriérés ! Pas une once d'évolution en eux !_ »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, sauf qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante ! L'intérieure des terres ne disposait pas de la mer pour faire couler un semblant d'air frais dans les rues, ce qui faisait que la température pouvait grimper jusqu'à des 45° à l'ombre…

Les guides finirent la journée avec l' _Alhambra_ , célèbre fortification de la ville qui brillait comme une pépite d'or aux centres des rayons de soleil qui la recouvraient. Les jeunes (ils étaient en tout 11 à avoir participé au voyage) pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semblaient, la seule condition était d'être à l'entrée deux heures plus tard.

Drago et Hermione partirent ensemble, ne connaissant personne d'autres dans le groupe, et se baladèrent dans le fort, traversèrent les balcons et les salles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Ils finirent leur tour dans les roseraies qui éclataient de couleur rouge, mauve ou encore rose. Ils trouvèrent un endroit calme et à l'écart des groupes menés par des guides pour admirer la vue en tout tranquillité.

Ils parlèrent de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, rigolaient des guides et se moquaient de certains étudiants qui avaient l'air d'abrutis finis. A un moment donné, alors que Drago riait de bon cœur (ce que ça faisait du bien !), il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était crispé et avait rassemblé ses mains en un nœud inextricable sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu déclencher cette réaction. Il jeta un regard rapide autour d'eux où il ne remarqua personne. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et c'est alors qu'il crut déceler ce qui la gênait : s'étant mis à l'aise, Drago avait passé son bras sur le dossier du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis et le bout de ses doigts touchaient son épaule.

Cela l'amusa de voir la jeune fille aussi perturbée pour si peu de choses. Il commença un mouvement pour enlever son bras, puis se ravisa. Et s'il voyait jusqu'où il pouvait aller… ? Oh que la limite était belle, jusqu'où résistera-t-elle ? Il se mordit la lèvre de défi. Ce qu'il adorait jouer avec le feu, comme quand il faisait sortir Weasmoche de ses gonds.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il jouait l'innocent, sachant très bien ce qui dérangeait son interlocutrice.

\- « Non non non. Juste… Non. » Ses joues avaient commencé à rosir. L'air de rien, Drago laissa un peu plus tomber sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, l'air de rien, pour voir sa réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre : elle rougit de plus belle, ses mains ne cessaient de se nouer sur ces genoux qu'elle se desserrait pas. « _Beaucoup trop tendue…_ »

\- « Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles… tendue. » Il devait se retenir de rire lorsqu'il la regarda déglutir et que sa pomme d'Adam se fit plus visible que jamais dans sa gêne. Elle nia d'un mouvement brusque de la tête et reporta ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Ce dernier n'en attendait pas moins, il considéra cela comme le signal.

Il se pencha lentement vers la jeune fille pour ne pas la brusquer, son bras gauche se posa plus franchement sur son épaule, assurant sa prise, tandis que sa main droite se rapprocha d'elle pour se poser délicatement sur son genou. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, ne s'arrêtant qu'une demi-seconde à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, le temps de sentir son souffle l'effleurer et de comprendre qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, et il l'embrassa.

Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser passionné, aucuns papillons ne voulurent déchirer sa cage thoracique, elle ne se jeta pas sur lui pour lui arracher sa chemise… C'était un baiser chaste, délicat, qui faisait effleurer leurs lèvres tendrement. Ce baiser avait le gout de la victoire pour le blond qui, une fois qu'il y mit fin, en voulait encore plus. Ha ! Toujours vouloir repousser cette limite, il n'en aurait jamais assez…

Hermione avait à peine réagi, complétement passive aux événements. Une fois le contact rompu, ses yeux s'étaient lentement ouverts pour dévisager son voleur de baiser, les lèvres encore en cœur. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait. Drago avait son petit air suffisant, même s'il essayait de le cacher pour ne pas vexer la jeune fille. Il avait laissé son bras sur son épaule, par contre il avait enlevé sa main de son genou. Hermione retrouva finalement le don de parole et dit, d'une voix qui n'était pas très assurée :

\- « Pourquoi tu… as fait ça ? »

\- « J'en avais envie. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

Sa question pu presque l'exaspérer, mais il était maintenant détendu et l'attrait d'un nouveau défi lui faisait envie.

\- « Parce que j'en avais envie ! Tu ne fais jamais rien d'irréfléchi pour le plaisir, Granger ? Il faut te laisser aller de temps en temps, tu accumules trop de tensions sinon. » En même temps qu'il lui disait ça, il lui massa l'épaule sur laquelle reposait sa main. Elle se crispa, mais se détendit quasi immédiatement.

\- « Oui, mais… ce n'est pas vraiment… mon genre… Tu vois, je ne fais pas ça norma… ».

\- « Et moi normalement je ne vais pas en Espagne. Normalement je passe les vacances avec mes parents. Normalement je ne devrais pas apprendre l'espagnol. » Il se tourna vers elle, le regard rendu plus dur : « Si l'on se contentait de ce que nous devions normalement faire, nous ne ferions jamais rien de notre vie. » Il se remit face à la vue. « C'est en tout cas ce que je pense. »

\- « Tu proposes quoi alors ? »

« _C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je propose maintenant ? La tentation d'aller plus loin est si forte… Mais mes principes, mon père, le Lord, jamais ils n'accepteraient…_ » Il se durcit à cette pensée. « _Mais tout ce que je fais pour l'instant ne leur conviendrait pas de toute façon._ » Il se recomposa un visage de séducteur, un sourcil légèrement levé, les lèvres étirées en un sourire énigmatique.

\- « On peut juste profiter du bon temps qu'on passe ensemble. On ne se verra plus après de toute façon, je ne compte pas revenir ici l'année prochaine. Ça serait comme… une "histoire de vacances". » Il mima les guillemets du mieux qu'il put avec sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Cette dernière, il le voyait, réfléchissait à toute allure. Du peu qu'il savait déjà d'elle, elle devait être en train de peser le pour et le contre, faire une liste de ses principes et voir combien serait bafoué par ce projet.

Sa réflexion parut durer une éternité à Drago qui commençait à perdre patience, mais il ne le fit pas sentir. Il savait qu'elle hésitait fortement et que s'il la brusquait, elle se rétracterait comme Yeti au soleil. Finalement, il la sentit prendre une grande respiration et dire :

\- « D'accord. Mais c'est… juste pour les vacances, c'est ça ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, ne pouvant cacher son sourire de victoire.

\- « Oui, c'est ça. » Et il se pencha pour encore l'embrasser.


	6. Chapter 6 : Tout a une fin

Chapitre 6 : Tout à une fin…

Ils venaient de sortir du cinéma, ils avaient été voir une comédie espagnole qui venait de sortir, et ils se trouvaient maintenant assis dans le sable encore chaud à regarder le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Hermione s'était légèrement adossée à Drago pour observer les couleurs orangées qui teintaient le ciel et la mer. Il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, comme s'il essayait de les aplatir, en vain.

Il était assez content de son idée finalement être sorti avec Hermione durant le mois de juillet lui avait permis de penser à autre chose. Elle avait été une bonne distraction. De temps en temps, il la regardait avec crainte, craignant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer parce qu'il ne voudrait pas plus ou qu'elle lui fasse une crise pour qu'ils se revoient durant l'année. Mais non, rien de tout cela. Elle avait bien compris le contrat et ce qu'il lui avait donné lui suffisait.

Il y a une semaine, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Drago fut légèrement troublé par sa franchise, mais ne l'avait pas laissé paraitre. Il avait répliqué que c'était réciproque, mais que ça n'était qu'un amour de vacances et que ça passerait. Elle avait hoché la tête et avait immédiatement entamé un autre sujet. Cependant, il était sûr d'avoir vu passer un voile de tristesse devant ces yeux. Il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur, mais ils savaient tous les deux que rien ne serait possible au-delà du 31 juillet.

Il souriait en repensant à ce moment. Il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre, il n'était pas tombé éperdument amoureux, mais il avait ressenti quelque chose. Une chaleur au niveau du ventre, il aimait sourire quand il la voyait, il aimait la faire rire. Mais ça ne devait pas aller plus loin. Il restait un Malefoy, un sang-pur, ce n'était pas compatible avec une moldue.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en rentrant chez toi ? » Sa question le sortit de ses rêveries et il lui répondit, sa voix trahissant sa surprise.

\- « Rien… En tout cas rien qui ne soit important. Pourquoi ? »

Elle se redressa pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux, étonnée de sa réponse :

\- « "Rien" ? Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas faire des sortis avec tes parents ? Ou voir tes amis ? Visiter un village ou une ville côtière ? »

\- « Euh… non. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Je n'en ai pas envie. Ce n'est pas mon genre, voilà tout. » Sa dernière réponse avait été sèche, mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer Hermione qui s'assit en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux.

\- « Mais tu n'as pas envie de voir tes amis ? Pour leur raconter tes vacances, leur parler. Les voir tout simplement. »

\- « Je n'ai pas de vrais amis. » Il avait parlé trop vite, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses paroles. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, énervé de sa franchise. Il se sentait faible d'avouer cela à cette fille. « _Idiot._ »

\- « Quoi ? Mais… A ton école, ton pensionnat, tu ne connais personne ? » Devant le regard dur de Drago elle rajouta, d'une voix qu'elle voulait réconfortante : « Je ne vais pas te juger… ».

Il respira profondément, ses yeux fixant l'horizon, comme si ne pas regarder Hermione rendrait ses paroles moins réelles :

\- « Les gens ne m'apprécient pas. Il y en a même qui me détestent du plus profond de leur âme… J'ai quelques amis, peut-être un ou deux de confiance, mais personne à qui je tiens vraiment. » Il se tourna vers elle, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens : « Je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur. On me dicte ma conduite, je dois être froid et distant avec les gens, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. » Il fit une pause pour regarder la mer à nouveau : « Je dis et fais des choses dont je ne suis pas toujours fier. Mais je dois les faire. C'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y changer. »

\- « Tu sais… C'est un peu triste de penser ça, tu ne crois pas ? » Se risqua-t-elle.

\- « C'est ma famille qui m'impose ça, et je ne veux pas la décevoir. L'honneur… l'honneur est important. » Il ne la vit pas, mais Hermione hochait doucement la tête comme si elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, comme si elle savait ce qui le tracassait vraiment depuis un mois. Puis, la tension pouvant se faire sentir dans l'air depuis le début de la conversation, elle prit un ton guilleret pour déclarer :

\- « Ha ! Mais je suis sûre que si on avait été dans la même école, on serait devenu ami ! »

Drago se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « _Oui… Dans la même école. Mais plus comme ennemi._ » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, gardant le fond de sa pensée pour lui. Elle souriait contre ses lèvres.

Les deux jours qui suivirent leur discussion passèrent à une vitesse affolante et rapidement, on se retrouvait à la veille du départ. Contrairement à l'année passée, leur vol était quasi en même temps et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour aller ensemble à l'aéroport ils avaient donc repoussé le moment des adieux aux départs de leur vol.

Ce matin-là, Drago ferma son sac et fit encore un tour sur lui-même pour être de n'avoir rien oublié. Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais sa lumière commençait déjà à filtrer. Il descendit avant que le taxi n'ait l'idée de partir sans lui parce qu'il l'aurait fait attendre. Il alla chercher Hermione, elle avait logé chez l'habitant et leur disait au revoir sur le pas de la porte l'émotion était palpable. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'automobile, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient humides, mais il ne fit aucun geste.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé le reste du trajet, ils s'étaient seulement tenu la main, chacun regardant par sa fenêtre. Tout sembla se dérouler comme dans un rêve, ils ne semblaient pas agir sur ce qui les environnait : arrivée à l'aéroport bagages portiques attente. L'avion d'Hermione fut annoncé le premier, il lui restait une demi-heure avant le début de l'embarquement. Drago l'accompagna, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Puis le moment vint, il fallait faire quelque chose, elle allait partir et ils ne se verraient plus jamais…

\- « Bon et bien… »

\- « Oui… »

\- « Tu fais attention ? N'essaies pas de sauter en plein vol, ça risquerait d'ennuyer le pilote. »

Elle pouffa, mais il n'était pas dupe, ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle le prit dans les bras, tentant de cacher un sanglot. Drago lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant fort contre lui. Ils se détachèrent et Hermione s'essuya le coin de l'œil avec un petit rire gêné.

\- « J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé passer mes vacances en ta compagnie. »

\- « Pareil pour moi. » Il était sincère lorsqu'il lui dit ses paroles. Il avait vraiment aimé sa compagnie, elle l'avait sorti de ses noires pensées – pour le mois tout du moins.

Elle prit ses sacs, prête à partir, quand elle se retourna soudain vers lui :

\- « Drago, est-ce que tu… est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on s'écrive des lettres ? (Elle rougit) Pas comme des amoureux ou je ne sais quoi, juste pour… garder contact. »

\- « Avec plaisir. » Elle lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui fit. Elle lui donna une adresse (celle de chez ses parents), lui par contre lui donna l'adresse d'une bicoque abandonnée non loin du manoir des Malefoy. Il ferait en sorte que son hibou Grand-duc aille chercher les lettres à cet endroit. Il n'osait pas imaginer la tête de son père s'il tombait sur son courrier…

Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main comme pour définitivement mettre fin à cette amourette de trois semaines. Il attendit qu'elle soit hors de sa vue pour partir. Son avion fut annoncé peu de temps après. Une fois dans l'appareil, il cacha la précieuse adresse, puis ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était Drago Malefoy, sang-pur de la maison Serpentard et il haïssait les sang-de-bourbes.


	7. Chapter 7 : Et un commencement

Chapitre 7 : … et un commencement

Premier jour de la rentrée. Drago observa les grandes grilles de l'entrée, gardées par les sangliers ailés. Bientôt il en aurait fini avec Poudlard, après cette année il ne resterait plus que la septième. Si elle avait lieu…

A cette pensée, son visage se durcit encore plus si c'était possible. Ses yeux étaient fixes, impassibles. Il regarda ses « amis » autour de lui Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air encore plus idiots que l'année passée, Blaise était comme à son habitude flegmatique et quant à Pansy… Il eut un frisson qui lui secoua l'échine. Elle le collait, lui donnait des surnoms idiots, à croire que son but ultime n'était que de former plus qu'un avec lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait le dégouter parfois !

L'année précédente avait été haute en couleur le Maitre des Ténèbres était officiellement revenu et avait pris ses quartiers dans le manoir Malefoy, au grand damne de Drago. Ce dernier avait reçu une mission de la plus haute importance et pour cette raison il avait eu « l'honneur » d'être marqué. Il resserra son avant-bras gauche, comme si cela changeait quelque chose qu'il y ait pensé mais rien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme chaque année, avec l'habituel discours barbant de Dumbledore. Drago le voyait presque jubilé devant son assemblée, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il leur sorte « Je vous avais bien dit pour Voldy ! Et toc, dans les dents ! » Drago prit son air dédaigneux, puis dégouté quand il vit la main du vieux fou on aurait dit qu'il l'avait laissé dans le scrotum d'un troll. Il le fit remarquer à ses voisins de table qui ricanèrent. Il regarda encore Pansy, elle avait l'air tellement cruche avec ses lèvres retroussées de méchanceté. On aurait dit un cocker… « _Par Merlin, ma pauvre fille ! On dit que la nature est bien faite, mais c'est pas évident quand on voit ta tronche._ »

La seule chose positive à cette rentrée était qu'il était loin de chez lui et de cette ambiance fétide qui imprégnait le manoir. Voldemort sous son toit, Drago n'a jamais su faire une nuit complète il était épuisé. Son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentards lui apparut comme une bénédiction de Merlin lui-même. Il prit à peine le temps de se changer et se coucha pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Le lendemain, lors du petit-déjeuner, il reçut son emploi du temps. Celui-ci n'avait rien de plaisant. Il commençait immédiatement par deux heures de potion et ils savaient que les deux têtards de Gryffondors y seraient aussi. Il grimaça en y pensant. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque le directeur prit place sur l'estrade et demanda le silence de ses deux mains levées :

\- « Mes chers élèves, bienvenu pour ce premier jour de classe en cette nouvelle année ! Mais avant que vous n'alliez apprendre de nouveaux tours et autre astuce de notre belle magie, j'aimerais vous faire une brève annonce. » Il laissa le silence s'installer quelque seconde pour préparer son effet avant de continuer : « Je me suis retenu de vous l'annoncer hier soi pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes à l'encontre des personnes concernées. Vous connaissez tous la nature des temps que nous endurons avec le retour de Voldemort (un frisson parcourut l'assemblée) et nous devons tous nous montrer plus uni et solidaire que jamais face à notre adversaire. C'est pour cette raison que cette année, j'ai accepté le transfert d'élèves venant des autres écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe afin de les placer sous la protection de Poudlard. »

Un claquement se fit entendre dans le couloir, tout le monde s'était retourné en espérant y voir quelqu'un d'important, mais l'entrée de la grande salle était encore déserte. Les yeux de Drago, en reportant son attention sur le directeur, se posèrent un instant sur Weasley et Potter en train de s'animer en tous sens avec l'autre greluche rousse. Il cracha de mépris et continua d'écouter Dumbledore :

\- « Leur répartition dans les quatre maisons a été faite ce matin tôt à leur arrivée. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir nos nouveaux élèves ! » Il s'adressa aux préfets : « Si vous vouliez bien leur faire parvenir leur emploi du temps… Merci. » Puis de nouveau à la salle toute entière : « Je vous demande d'être accueillant et de vous montrer bienveillant envers vos nouveaux camarades ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle journée plein de nouvelles connaissances et de découvertes ! »

Ses dernières paroles avaient été noyées par le brouhaha soudain des élèves de Poudlard qui venaient de voir arriver les nouveaux, légèrement déstabilisés par la configuration des lieux. Chacun chercha sa table et le préfet qui lui donnerait son emploi du temps. Ils portaient encore tous l'uniforme de leur école d'origine on reconnaissait deux uniformes bordeaux de Durmstrang qui se dirigeait vers Serpentard et cinq bleus de Beauxbâtons deux se dirigèrent vers Poufsouffle, deux autres vers Serdaigle et la dernière vers Gryffondor. Drago ne fit pas plus attention, il sortit en trombe de la grande salle avant que l'entrée ne soit bouché par cette cohorte d'élèves. Il détestait les foules.

Il s'arrêta sur le chemin pour mieux observer son emploi du temps puis descendit vers les cachots de sa démarche de Prince. Arrivé en bas, une bonne partie de la classe était présente, dont tous les Serpentards qui avaient pris ce cours, tel Pansy et Blaise. Il alla près d'eux et s'adossa au mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Ron et Harry qui arrivèrent ils parlaient fort et Ron sur-articulait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le bouffon, il ne sait plus parler ? » Drago ricana lorsque soudain il se figea, son cœur manqua un battement. « _Dites-moi que je rêve !_ »

Les deux Gryffondors montraient la voie à une nouvelle élève venue de l'école de sorcellerie française, elle souriait poliment, on la sentait stressée et effrayée par ce nouvel endroit. Elle serrait un livre de potion contre sa poitrine comme si c'était grâce à celui-ci qu'elle respirait.

\- « Mais tu connais pas Fleur ? Fleur Delacourt ? Elle est venue ici il y a deux ans ! » Demanda Ron.

\- « Non, elle était beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Par contre, je connais sa petite sœur. » Elle répondait poliment et semblait soulager d'avoir des personnes à qui parler. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir lorsque son regard rencontra celui de ses nouveaux camarades. Elle plissa les yeux avant de les agrandir bien grand et de sourire en exposant toutes ses belles dents blanches :

\- « Drago ?! Drago Malefoy ? »

Les traits des deux Gryffondors se figèrent un peu lorsqu'ils le regardèrent, puis quand ils fixèrent la jeune fille. Quant à l'intéressé qui s'était fait interpellé, son visage s'était durci, il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, le menton en avant, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

Hermione fit un pas vers lui, mais son sourire s'était un peu figé elle ne savait plus comment interpréter les éléments. Devait-elle ou ne devait-elle pas… ?

\- « Drago ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Pansy émit un bref couinement en croisant ses bras et se mit à ricaner.

\- « Drago, tu connais cette sale sang-de-bourbe ? » Son sourire était mauvais, carnassier, sadique. Drago plissa les yeux, on ne pouvait savoir si c'était de dégout ou de colère.

\- « J'ai une réputation à tenir. Ce n'est pas en fréquentant de la vermine (il cracha presque le mot) qu'on y parvient. »

Hermione eut l'air profondément blessée, des larmes venaient affleurer aux coins de ses yeux. Ron s'était avancé vers Drago, prêt à lui balancer son poing dans la figure lorsque le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte de la classe :

\- « Jeunes gens ! Entrez entrez voyons ! Ha M. Potter ! M. Zabini ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir dans ma classe ! Entrez donc ! »

Les Serpentards entrèrent en premier dans le local, Drago ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui. Hermione était encore en état de choc, c'était donc à _ça_ qu'il ressemblait vraiment ?

\- « Ça va ? » Harry la regardait étrangement, il semblait comprendre ce que ressentait la jeune fille. Elle hocha faiblement de la tête et il l'aida à rentrer dans le local à la suite de Ron.

Ses premiers jours à Poudlard furent éprouvants dès qu'elle eut son uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison, cela alla mieux, mais rien n'enlevait son sentiment de tristesse. Par contre, elle pouvait compter sur ses nouveaux amis : bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore très proches, elle s'était rapprochée de Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter (le si célèbre !), elle avait même sympathisé avec Ginny et une fille étrange qui trainait souvent avec eux, Luna Lovegood. Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, elle avait des théories quelques peu… inconvenantes, mais elle ne l'a dérangeait pas plus quoi.

Après deux semaines, elle avait commencé à prendre ses marques. Elle avait par ailleurs découvert la bibliothèque et… Woaw ! Ça avait été un moment magique pour elle, férue de livres comme elle était. Désormais, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle passait chaque jour au moins une heure à flâner entre les rayons ou tout simplement à s'assoir à une table pour faire ses devoirs. Elle adorait l'odeur des vieux bouquins, celle de l'encre qu'on venait juste d'apposer sur un parchemin… C'est dans ses moments qu'elle se sentait le plus chez elle.

Puis il y avait les cours. Et les repas. Où elle _le_ voyait.

Ce soir-là, après déjà trois semaines au château, elle était assise en face de la table des Serpentards. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter de regarder dans sa direction et pour ne pas penser à lui. L'oublier lui aurait fait moins mal que la façon dont il l'avait traité… Parler avec Harry, Ron et Ginny fut d'une grande aide pour se sortir Drago de la tête. Ils rirent ensemble tout le repas, jusqu'au dessert où, oubliant l'endroit où elle était, elle avait tourné la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Son regard entra immédiatement en contact de deux yeux gris. Ils étaient aussi durs que de l'acier, un sourire méchant peignait le visage de leur possesseur. Le sourire d'Hermione s'éteignit doucement et ses yeux se firent interrogatifs, implorants. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce revirement si soudain ? Il est vrai que cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus envoyés de lettre, mais est-ce qu'en si peu de temps on pouvait d'un coup haïr une personne à ce point ?

Il fit une moue dédaigneuse et reporta son attention sur la brune qui était à côté de lui. Il posa son bras sur son épaule et prit son air méprisant, celui qui voulait montrer aux autres sa supériorité. Hermione détourna également les yeux, triste. Il était malheureux d'en arriver à ce point… Mais malgré tout, c'était lui qu'elle plaignait le plus parce qu'elle était sûre au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant et qu'il se rendait tout seul malheureux par son comportement.

Le soir-même, après le repas, elle s'était rendue en bibliothèque afin de mener des recherches plus approfondies sur les plantes des marécages pour un devoir de botanique. Elle ne devrait le rendre que la semaine suivante, mais elle aimait être en avance. En plus, cela lui donnerait le temps de se relire et de faire un travail de qualité.

Elle avait à peine posé un pied dans la bibliothèque qu'elle en sentit immédiatement un effet bénéfique : elle se sentait comme chez elle. L'odeur des vieux livres et des parchemins lui emplissait les narines. On n'entendait pas un bruit, si ce n'est de temps en temps une reliure qui craquait quand on l'ouvrait ou le son des pages lorsqu'on les passait. Oui, Hermione Granger se sentait bien. Elle trouva rapidement une table de travail libre près d'une fenêtre, elle préférait travailler à la lumière du jour, et se mit immédiatement à la tâche.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut mal à force de plisser les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte que le soleil était quasi couché cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était assise là à travailler ! Elle rangea promptement ses affaires dans son sac, veillant néanmoins bien à ce que ses encriers soient correctement fermés pour ne pas salir tous ses parchemins. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle était plongée dans la lecture de _L'Histoire de Poudlard à travers les âges_ qu'elle découvrait elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle y lut et ne pouvait lever son nez des pages qu'elle dévorait. Elle tourna le coin d'un couloir, celui avant les escaliers qui la mèneraient à sa tour, et soudain elle se heurta de plein fouet à quelqu'un. Son livre lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol, ses pages pliés sous lui. Elle avait fait quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas subir le même sort que ce dernier et garder un minimum d'équilibre. Son obstacle humain avait eu la même réaction.

\- « Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! » Elle s'était abaissée quasi immédiatement pour ramasser son ouvrage et se relevait quand son interlocuteur lui répondit d'une voix aussi froide que la glace :

\- « J'avais remarqué. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se pétrifia face à Drago.

\- « Maintenant bouge de mon chemin, espèce de déchet. »

Et il s'avança, prenant le tournant qu'Hermione venait de franchir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc de sa rencontre quand elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle n'avait pas apprécié son commentaire et se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire savoir ! Elle fit demi-tour et fit de grand pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle se mit alors en face de lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à la regarder.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as, hein ? D'abord tu fais semblant de ne pas me connaitre, ensuite tu m'insultes comme une moins que rien. Mais qui tu te prends, bon sang ? » Elle était rouge de colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à celui qui lui faisait face. Drago, quant à lui, prit son air dégouté et retroussa son nez.

\- « Et toi pour qui tu te prends pour m'adresser la parole à moi, Drago Malefoy ? On ne t'a pas appris dans ta porcherie moldue à respecter tes supérieurs ? »

Sa réponse l'avait estomaqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait aussitôt entrepris de poursuivre son chemin, mais c'était sans la ténacité d'Hermione qui lui fit à nouveau front, écartant légrèrement les bras pour faire barrage.

\- « Tu crois m'empêcher de passer, sang-de… »

\- « LA FERME ! » La voix de la jeune fille raisonna en écho dans le couloir vide. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on se fasse la bise, mais quand même, tu pourrais être un minimum respectueux envers moi, tu ne penses pas ? Ma compagnie ne t'avait pas vraiment dérangé l'été dernier ! »

Tout son courage se dégonfla soudain comme un soufflé le regard de Drago avait durci et son corps s'était crispé. Rapidement, il avait saisi le col d'Hermione et l'avait plaqué contre un mur sans plus de ménagement. On entendit un bruit sourd lorsque son crane heurta la pierre.

\- « Ne… t'avise plus… JAMAIS… me parler… sur ce ton ! » Sa voix était encore plus glaciale, son poing se resserrait encore autour du cou de la jeune fille qui sentait peu à peu l'air lui manquer, ses orteils touchant à peine le sol. « Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Ce qu'il a pu se… passer (ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire sans joie) ne signifiait rien. Celui que tu crois avoir connu n'existe pas. Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne et ne t'avise plus de m'approcher. C'est clair ? » Il lâcha subitement la jeune fille et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Dans un élan de courage soudain, la jeune lâcha :

\- « On pourrait redevenir ami ! » Il se stoppa net, sembla hésiter à se retourner, mais continua néanmoins son chemin, encore plus vite qu'avant. Elle se consola en se disant qu'au moins, elle l'avait perturbé…


	8. Chapter 8 : Rendez-vous dans les étoiles

Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous dans les étoiles

Hermione se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elle les rapprocha de son visage pour souffler sur ses paumes. Elle avait oublié de prendre ses gants et son bonnet avec, son cours de soin aux créatures magiques lui étaient complétement sorti de la tête et avec l'hiver approchant, le froid se faisait de plus en plus sentir à l'extérieur. Elle se dit que la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber, elle avait hâte de voir ça. En France, il était assez rare lorsqu'il neigeait or elle adorait les Noël blanc ! D'un coup, elle se rembrunit à cette pensée. Cette année, elle fêterait Noël loin de sa famille… Il lui avait semblé idiot, ainsi qu'à ses parents, de rentrer en France si elle était venue en Angleterre pour justement éviter de se mettre en danger ainsi qu'eux. Bien que cela soit la meilleure solution pour veiller à la sécurité de tout le monde, ça lui fendait le cœur de passer cette période loin d'eux… Elle avait même imaginé que cela aurait été l'occasion de revoir ses amis de Beauxbâtons. Ils lui manquaient tellement…

Sa rêverie fut soudain interrompue par un cri elle releva la tête pour se concentrer sur ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés à la cabane du garde-chasse. Ronald et Harry bien sûr (ils étaient partis devant elle), mais en face d'eux se trouvait le groupe des Serpentards. Certains d'entre eux avaient lancés des piques en vue d'énerver les Gryffondors. Le pire était que cela semblait fonctionner vu le teint rougeâtre que prenaient les oreilles de Ron. Hermione accéléra le pas pour rapidement se trouver aux côtés de ses deux amis et prit le bras du roux afin de le dissuader de faire une bêtise.

\- « Tiens tiens tiens… Voilà que les traitres sont rejoints par le parasite. Tu n'en as pas marre de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ton tour n'allait pas bientôt venir… »

Ron se dégagea soudain de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire un seul geste, il se jeta à la gorge de celui qui venait de proférer ces paroles. Drago ne semblait pas être intimidé et souriait narquoisement.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! » Ron se tenait à quelques centimètres du visage du Serpentard, le tenant par le col, l'autre main serré en un poing qui allait venir s'écraser sur le visage de Drago à tout moment.

\- « Tu as très bien compris, Weasmoche. Bientôt les sang-de-bourbes paieront. »

Personne n'eut le temps d'esquissé un geste que Ron planta son poing dans le nez du blond qui recula d'un pas sous le choc, se tenant le visage de sa main gauche. Harry se précipita sur Ron pour l'empêcher de réitérer son geste. Hermione n'avait pas osé fait un geste, horrifiée de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. Hagrid arriva à ce moment-là et sa grosse voix bourrue dépassa de loin toutes celles des élèves qui plaidaient la cause de l'un ou de l'autre. Il mit un terme au brouhaha en envoyant Ron et Drago à l'infirmerie.

\- « Hermione, tu les accompagnes. Dis à Mme Pomfresh que je viendrais à la fin du cours. »

Elle était sur le point de protester lorsqu'il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, la cachant de la vue des autres de par sa taille imposante, pour lui chuchoter :

\- « Je n'ai pas confiance dans les autres et puis… tu es toujours en avance dans les cours… Enfin, si tu veux bien, ça m'enlèverait une grosse épine du pied si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Il avait l'air tellement peiné qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser cela.

\- « Bien sûr, comptez sur moi, professeur. »

Le professeur en question se releva de toute sa taille, on pouvait deviner un large sourire étirer ses lèvres sous sa barbe hirsute. Il se retourna vers le reste de la classe et les intima de se taire pour commencer le cours.

Hermione n'était franchement pas ravie de la tournure que prenait les choses elle n'avait pas envie de rater des heures de cours et encore moins pour accompagner Ron et… l'autre à l'infirmerie.

Hermione se mit en route aux côtés de Ron. Drago était déjà parti et se trouvait dix mètres devant eux, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Les propos qu'il venait de tenir à son encontre étaient déjà suffisamment blessant et elle n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir une autre salve d'insultes.

\- « Tu dois arrêter de répondre aux provocations des Serpentards ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, Ronald. »

\- « Il t'insultait. » Sa voix était blanche, on pouvait encore deviner la colère bouillonner dans ses veines.

\- « Oui, moi. Pas toi. Ecoute, si ça l'amuse de me traiter de tous les noms, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Mais ne joue pas au même petit jeu que lui, au final c'est toi qui risque le plus de te faire renvoyer ! »

Elle l'entendit vaguement grogner, signe qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait. Cela la calma quelque peu et elle se préoccupa plus de savoir s'il avait encore mal à la main. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'infirmerie où on entendait Mme Pomfresh se plaindre des élèves qui se battaient.

\- « Non, mais vraiment ! Se battre ! Quel comportement puéril et… Non taisez-vous, M Malefoy ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Mais vraiment, dans l'enceinte de l'école… Ha vous aussi ? C'est du beau ! Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, je m'en serais étonnée ! Taisez-vous aussi M Weasley, je ne tolérerais pas de reproches dans cette pièce ! » L'infirmière continua de sermonner les deux garçons tout en les plaçant dans des lits l'un en face de l'autre.

\- « Et vous, que faites-vous là ? Vous étiez impliquée dans la bagarre ? »

\- « Non, le professeur Hagrid m'a demandé de les accompagner. » Mme Pomfresh sembla scanner Hermione de ses yeux avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres élèves.

\- « Vous pouvez y aller, on n'a plus besoin de vous. Je préviendrai moi-même les directeurs de maison. Merci, Miss Granger. »

Hermione sortit vite fait, non sans lancer un regard compatissant à Ron qui se faisait faire la morale. En fermant la porte du local derrière elle, son regard tomba l'espace de deux secondes sur le lit dans lequel Drago était allongé. Il lui lançait un regard assassin tout en se tenant toujours le nez. Son menton était rouge de sang, ses yeux semblaient vouloir la tuer. Elle n'osa pas plus le regarder et s'en alla directement.

Samedi matin. Premier jour des vacances. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda le dortoir vide autour d'elle toutes les filles de son année étaient rentrées chez elle pour les vacances. Même Harry, Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait bien proposé de venir chez elle pendant les vacances, mais Hermione avait décliné après tout elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer dans une famille qui la connaissait à peine. De plus, les voir tous réuni lui aurait fendu le cœur et lui aurait rappelé sa famille qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir cette année.

Tous les autres qui venaient de Beauxbâtons étaient également rentrés en France, sauf une, Laure, mais elle ne la connaissait pas particulièrement, elle était deux ans plus jeune qu'elle. Elle resta allongée une dizaine de minutes, observant le plafond de son baldaquin d'où tombaient d'épais rideaux rouges. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être dans cette école, à Beauxbâtons il n'y avait pas ces « castes » instaurées par les maisons. Cela n'empêchait évidemment pas certaines personnes de s'affirmer supérieure par leur sang, mais il lui semblait que cela se ressentait moins qu'ici. Il y avait comme une règle implicite qui voulait que ceux de Serpentard soient les sang-purs par excellence qui défendent leur statut envers et contre tout. Evidemment, penser aux Serpentards orienta irrémédiablement ses pensées vers Drago. Drago… Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'été de leur quinze ans, aucun d'eux n'étaient retournés en Espagne. Hermione avait décidé de rester avec sa famille pour les vacances, de profiter du moment qu'elle pouvait passer avec eux avant cette année qui s'annonçait encore plus noire que la précédente. Quant à lui… En réalité, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient correspondus durant l'année, parlant de tout et de rien, des difficultés des cours, ils avaient évoqué les souvenirs des étés passés à Malaga. Jamais elle n'aurait deviné qu'il était un sorcier, encore moins une personne qui haïssait les nés-moldus. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas au garçon qu'elle avait rencontré et apprécié…Ils avaient arrêtés de s'écrire quasi au même moment que le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sa dernière lettre était restée sans réponse.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en y repensant. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées avant d'aller se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Cela lui fera du bien de prendre l'air, en même temps elle en profitera pour aller à la volière et donner de ses nouvelles à ses parents et à ses amis restés en France.

La matinée passa à une vitesse vertigineuse, il était déjà l'heure de midi quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné, c'est à ce moment que son ventre en profita pour faire entendre un gargouillis. Les pieds dans la neige, elle fit demi-tour vers le château. Rien ne venait troubler le craquement de la neige sous ses pas, on n'entendait aucun animal, aucune créature, aucun élève crier. Le silence. Hermione adorait ces moments privilégiés où elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde, d'être maitresse des éléments qui l'entouraient.

Bientôt, elle fut dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers la grande salle en enlevant ses gants et son bonnet. A peine fut-elle arrivée qu'elle se rendit compte du peu de personnes restées au château pour les vacances ils étaient en tout et pour tout neuf. Parmi eux, elle reconnut la fille de Beauxbâtons et les deux élèves de Durmstrang. Il y avait également trois Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard, Drago. Hermione fut étonnée de le voir, mais se remit vite de sa surprise en effet, elle était la dernière à arriver et la seule debout, tous les autres – élèves et professeurs – étaient à table. C'est les joues rosissantes qu'elle vint s'assoir en bout de table, à côté des Serdaigles.

Le repas lui parut bizarre, le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air enjoué, contrairement aux autres professeurs qui l'entouraient qui ne semblaient pas partager l'enthousiasme du directeur. Hermione n'y fit pas plus attention, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait échangé quelques mots avec les Serdaigles, mais ceux-ci avaient dirigés la conversation vers le Quidditch, sujet qu'elle n'appréciait que peu. Durant toute la durée du repas, son regard n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours entre son assiette et Drago. Celui-ci était taciturne et n'était visiblement pas ravi d'être là.

Hermione avait très bien compris le message de la dernière fois : il ne voulait plus lui parler et l'écraserait si elle se mettait sur son chemin. Cependant, l'idée de le confronter alors que quasi personne n'était dans le château germa en elle. Elle savait pertinemment ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, que cela risquerait d'aggraver la situation, mais elle se dit que cela en valait peut-être le coup (sans doute était-ce l'influence de ces Gryffondors téméraires et impulsifs). Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin du repas fut également le moment de sa prise de décision : elle lui parlerait.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, désertée pour les deux semaines à venir, et réfléchit à la manière la plus délicate et la moins « dangereuse » pour elle de donner rendez-vous à Drago. Au bout d'une heure, elle trouva une formulation qui la satisfaisait :

 _J'ai très bien compris le message de la dernière fois, mais je pense que tu me dois une explication claire. On avait appris à se parler et je pensais qu'on était amis. Accorde-moi cette faveur une dernière fois._

 _Je serai en haut de la tour d'astronomie tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'à Noël, de 20h jusqu'à 21h. Après cela, j'abandonnerai entièrement l'idée de te parler._

 _Hermione_

Elle cacheta l'enveloppe et se précipita jusqu'à la volière. Cela lui semblait idiot d'envoyer un hibou à une personne qui était au même endroit qu'elle, mais peu importe. Lui donner en main propre ne l'aurait pas aidé dans sa démarche. Elle regarda le hibou s'éloigner à grand coup d'ailes vers les cachots de Poudlard. A compter de ce soir, il y aurait trois jours. Trois chances. Elle espérait vraiment le voir à un moment donné.

Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Elle avait posé son front sur la balustrade et tenait son livre sur ses genoux. L'Arithmancie était une discipline extrêmement passionnante et fascinante, elle avait dû mal à se détacher des pages pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre. 20h54. Elle se frictionna les bras pour un peu se réchauffer, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur de la veille et avait apporté avec elle une couverture pour se couvrir les épaules. Le haut de la tour d'astronomie n'avait pas de fenêtre pour permettre de mieux observer les étoiles, ce qui la rendait fort propice aux courants d'air glacial de ce mois de décembre.

Elle attarda quelques secondes son regard sur la Grande Ourse avant de soupirer et de se replonger dans sa lecture. On était la veille de Noël et Drago ne s'était pas montré de la semaine. Quand elle l'avait croisé aux repas, celui-ci n'avait jamais relevé le nez de son assiette et ne prononçait pas un mot. Elle était sûre qu'il avait reçu son message, à présent elle était également sûre qu'il ne viendrait.

Elle finit son chapitre un quart d'heure plus tard et en profita pour refermer son ouvrage. Elle se releva avec quelques difficultés, elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes et ses orteils étaient glacés. Elle franchit rapidement la porte qui permettait d'accéder aux escaliers et les descendit à son aise. Elle était quasi sûre que Rusard ne trainerait pas dans le couloir à cette heure-ci, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer à son dortoir sans trop se presser.

Elle serra sa couverture sur ses épaules et son livre contre sa poitrine, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de lire et une hypothèse l'intriguait grandement, il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse des recherches plus approfondies les jours qui viennent.

Elle arriva bientôt au dernier tournant dans les escaliers et se stoppa nette, un pied suspendu dans le vide au-dessus d'une des marches. En face d'elle, Drago s'était également arrêté en plein dans son mouvement. Il la regardait avec surprise, une main posée sur la rambarde.

\- « Je pensais que tu serais déjà partie. »

\- « Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

\- « Je… » Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant réellement ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là, d'un côté il avait eu envie de venir, de lui parler. Durant l'année qu'il venait de s'écouler, Drago avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans les lettres d'Hermione, mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter.

Drago se sentit réellement faible à ce moment et il s'en voulut pour cela. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête, aussi lâche ?! On lui avait confié une si grande tâche, il devait en être honoré et la porter aux nues, mais au lieu de ça il avait espéré qu'Hermione soit encore en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Quel crétin il faisait…

Il rompit l'échange de regards et fit demi-tour. Il dévala les quelques marches qui le séparaient du couloir. Hermione reste coite quelques secondes avant de s'élancer à son tour à sa poursuite.

\- « Drago, attends ! S'il te plait ! »

Le jeune homme ne courrait pas, mais il avançait à grand pas, les bras raidis le long du corps. Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put avec la couverture qui entravait ses mouvements, néanmoins, elle sut le rattraper et saisit son bras de sa main. Drago se figea et se retourna doucement vers la jeune fille essoufflée. Cette dernière avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir chez lui, elle avait peur de croiser à nouveau son regard plein de mépris et de haine à son égard. Elle redoutait ses paroles si atroces qui risquaient d'être prononcées à tout moment. Cependant, elle prit sur elle et attendit qu'il daigne ancrer son regard dans le sien. Elle fut saisit de ne pas y voir ce qu'elle redoutait, au contraire elle crut percevoir de la tristesse.

\- « S'il te plait, je veux juste parler. Il n'y aura personne pour nous entendre, nous sommes complétement seuls. Je veux juste… comprendre. » Implora-t-elle. Drago ne disait toujours rien, il se contentait de la regarder. Elle respira profondément, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était idiot, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, mais cela lui faisait atrocement mal de perdre l'amitié de Drago, de n'être plus qu'une étrangère à ses yeux pire : une paria.

\- « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux comprendre », finit-il par dire.

\- « Tu n'étais pas comme ça, jamais tu ne m'avais traité de la sorte avant. Dans tes lettres… On parlait ! On se racontait nos petits problèmes, on discutait de ce qu'on avait vécu ! Jamais… Jamais tu ne m'as laissé dire que… »

Drago attendit un instant pour que la jeune fille puisse finir sa phrase, mais elle regardait le sol sans que ses lèves ne bougent plus.

\- « Que quoi ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, légèrement rougis, mais aucune larme encore n'était descendue le long de ses joues. Elle essayait de garder un air digne et fier, mais elle avait du mal.

\- « Que tu haïssais les moldus. »

Drago la fixa de ses yeux acier. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Depuis le début il s'était douté que ce serait une mauvaise idée de voir Hermione, elle le détournait de sa mission. Elle l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre des moldus. Car oui, il avait appris, mais ça jamais il ne se l'avouerait. En plus, même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter lui-même, il avait beaucoup apprécié ses moments passés avec elle et les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés.

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme pour poser un voile noire sur ses pensées et oublier ce qu'il avait pu envisager un quart de seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était redevenu lucide quant à ses intentions. C'est d'une voix claire et distante, mais non dénuée de douceur, qu'il dit :

\- « Hermione. Ce qu'on a vécu, les lettres que l'on s'est échangées, était fort agréable, mais c'est fini. J'ai évolué. J'ai pris ma place dans la société et c'est à ton tour de faire de même. Je ne veux plus te parler ou avoir une quelconque chose à faire avec toi car plus rien ne nous relie, plus rien ne nous fera être du même côté. Il est temps pour toi de bien le comprendre et de rentrer dans le rang. Ta place n'est pas à côté de la mienne et il n'en sera jamais ainsi. Jamais. »

\- « Tu veux parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix, mais néanmoins assez fort pour que Drago l'entende. Celui-ci se figea mais essaya aussitôt de se calmer. « _Elle ne peut pas être au courant, non. Elle n'a aucun moyen de le savoir._ »

\- « Tu ne crois pas que tout a à voir avec lui aujourd'hui ? » Sa voix s'était faite glaciale. Il se dégagea alors de la prise d'Hermione et s'en alla. Elle le regarda partir sans essayer de le rattraper cette fois, lui-même n'essayait pas de fuir. Finalement, elle avait eu sa réponse…


	9. Chapter 9 : Une lettre

**Et un chapitre de plus, un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Maintenant que j'ai fini mes examens, je vais pouvoir m'attarder plus longuement sur certains éléments et peut-être développer une (des ?) sous-intrigue(s) pour ne pas tomber dans le kitsch et le nyan-nyan !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et conseils pour m'améliorer et/ou améliorer l'histoire !**

 **Bonn lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une lettre

Avec le mois de février venait les premiers rayons de soleil qui commençaient à vraiment réchauffer l'atmosphère. Elle n'avait plus essayé de rentrer en contact avec Drago depuis leur rencontre dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'évitaient quand il la voyait il lui faisait part (lui ou un autre Serpentard d'ailleurs) d'une remarque cinglante sur son sang ou son apparence. Mais rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans, elle commençait à s'y faire.

Sa relation avec Harry et Ron s'améliorait de jour en jour et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée aux deux garçons. Ron la faisait rire, même si parfois il avait tendance à s'emporter pour un rien et à râler dans son coin. Quant à Harry, elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait, qu'elle pourrait toujours lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ensemble, ils formaient un trio assez peu commun mais bien équilibré. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur, surtout durant cette période les attaques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Les journaux moldus parlaient de disparitions inquiétantes de plus en plus fréquentes dans certaines villes d'Angleterre, mais personne n'était dupe dans le monde des sorciers : il était de retour et sévissait partout dans le pays.

A présent, Hermione s'était abonnée à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour pouvoir se tenir informée de tout ce qui pourrait être dit sur ses agissements, ou même sur Harry. Celui-ci avait du mal à gérer les retombées du retour du Mage Noir, certains sorciers lui en voulaient encore pour la mort de Cédric Digory et assurait que c'était de sa faute si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour.

Ce matin-là, Ron et Harry terminaient en précipitation un devoir à rendre au professeur McGonagall pour le jour-même, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Elle avait finalement consenti, après mille supplications, à leur donner son travail de métamorphose pour qu'ils puissent s'en inspirer. C'est à ce moment que les hiboux et autres chouettes entrèrent par les fenêtres de la grande salle pour déposer le courrier à tous les élèves. Hermione reçut le journal mais continua de scruter le plafond dans l'attente d'autres lettres qui ne se firent pas voir.

\- « Tu attends du courrier ? » lui demanda Ron.

\- « Oui. Enfin non. J'avais envoyé une lettre à mes parents il y a deux semaines, mais ils ne m'ont toujours rien répondu. J'essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais… c'est bizarre. »

Ron et Harry se lancèrent un coup d'œil, peu surs de la démarche à suivre et en même temps ils comprenaient totalement les craintes de leur amie.

\- « Je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter, ils sont sans doute occupés » tenta Ron pour la rassurer. Harry lui mit immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes suivi d'un cri indigné de Ron.

\- « De toute façon, s'il était arrivé quelque chose, je suis sûr que tu serais la première prévenue. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. » Hermione essaya de rendre son sourire à Harry.

Elle se mit alors à lire les articles de la _Gazette_ en diagonale et lorsqu'elle eut tout parcourut, tous trois se mirent en route pour le cours de métamorphose. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'installer que le professeur McGonagall fit une annonce aux Gryffondors et Serdaigles rassemblés devant elle :

\- « Avant que nous continuons notre étude des métamorphoses humaines, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une annonce. Une séance exceptionnelle a été mise en place par les directeurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard ce samedi, c'est-à-dire après-demain, ainsi que les trois samedis qui suivront. Ces séances auront pour objectif de vous informer sur ce qu'implique le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ainsi que sur les moyens qu'il met en place pour… séduire ses partisans. Nous tacherons de vous expliquer les différentes manières de s'en prémunir. Ces séances ont un caractère non-obligatoire mais sont fortement recommandées. » Elle appuya sa dernière phrase d'un regard pénétrant sur chaque élève. « Des questions ? Bien. Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés. »

Ron se retourna vers Harry, assit entre lui et Hermione, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- « Tu vas y aller toi ? Je veux dire, tu l'as déjà rencontré, ça ne te servira pas à grand-chose. »

Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hermione répliqua à sa place :

\- « Bine sûr qu'il va y aller ! Et toi aussi ! On n'est jamais trop prudent, on n'en connait pas assez sur la magie et sur les méthodes de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est notre devoir, et surtout celui d'Harry, d'y aller. » Sur ces derniers mots, elle se reconcentra sur le tableau et les consignes pour la leçon du jour. Elle ne vit pas Harry regarder Ron en articulant silencieusement sur ses lèvres un « Elle n'a pas tort ! » auquel Ron répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Une salle de classe avait été réaménagée afin d'accueillir la séance d'information exceptionnelle en son sein. Elle était avant tout dédiée aux élèves des trois dernières années de l'école de sorcellerie on en voyait de toutes les maisons, Serpentard y compris. La salle avait été organisée de manière à ce qu'une estrade surplombe plusieurs rangées de chaises placées devant elle. Sur celle-ci se tenaient déjà les professeures McGonagall et Chourave, respectivement directrices des maisons Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, qui discutaient ensemble en jetant de temps à autre des regards vers la salle qui commençait à se remplir d'élèves. Derrière elles, toujours sur l'estrade, les collégiens pouvaient apercevoir un énorme tableau noir, déjà partiellement rempli d'une série de sortilèges rangés en deux listes. A côté, plusieurs ouvrages à la couverture peu engageante reposaient sur de petites tables sans doute venaient-ils de la réserve interdite.

Dans la salle, Harry discutait avec Seamus et Neville qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'on pourrait leur apprendre aujourd'hui. Harry n'en avait réellement aucune idée et commençait à perdre patience face aux questions toujours plus insistantes des deux garçons. Il fut rapidement sauvé par Ron qui arrivait en trainant les pieds, un pan de sa chemise sortant négligemment de son pantalon, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur au Survivant.

\- « Tu viens de voir l'heure ? » lui demanda le brun auquel un grognement lui répondit. Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de son ami avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- « Pourquoi mettre ça si tôt ! Un samedi ! C'est de la torture. » Cette remarque arracha un autre sourire amusé à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Si Hermione t'entendait, elle te dirait sans doute que chaque jour est nécessaire à l'apprentissage de nouvelles choses. » Cela ne sembla pas améliorer l'humeur du roux qui se renfrogna entre ses deux épaules. « D'ailleurs… Tu l'as vu ce matin ? »

\- « Comment ? Je viens de me réveiller… » Harry haussa les épaules comme seule réponse. Il se retourna néanmoins en espérant apercevoir la crinière brune de son amie, mais son regard tomba sur le groupe de Serpentards de sixième année qui s'était installé au dernier rang, près de l'entrée. Parmi eux, il y avait Malefoy, Parkinson ou encore Crabbe. Il fronça les sourcils ceux-ci n'étaient sans doute pas venus pour s'informer sur les risques… Il leur jeta un dernier regard noir avant de continuer ses recherches, mais il ne repéra Hermione nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas son genre de pousser les gens à aller à des séances d'information sans elle-même s'y présenter. Il se demanda alors auprès de qui il pourrait se renseigner et il vit les cheveux roux de Ginny, puis son profil et finalement ses yeux marron. Il se détourna prestement quand il comprit qu'elle le fixait également et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'osa plus regarder derrière lui, encore moins son meilleur ami qui se retenait de piquer du nez à côté de lui.

Finalement, le temps de son inspection de la pièce, les professeurs Flitwick et Rogue étaient également apparus sur l'estrade et peu à peu le silence vint à s'installer. Quelques chaises craquèrent encore lorsque les derniers élèves s'installèrent, puis se fut tout. McGonagall prit alors la parole, non sans avoir balayé la salle de son regard sévère :

\- « Bonjour et merci d'être présent malgré l'heure matinale (on entendit un vague grognement venant du premier rang auquel elle ne prêta pas attention). Cette première séance aura pour objet la reconnaissance des sorts issus de la magie, ainsi que de ceux pouvant les contrer ou vous servir dans une éventuelle altercation. La dernière séance sera quant à elle dédier à la mise en pratique de certains d'entre eux. » A cette nouvelle, un murmure appréciateur parcourut la salle, mais bientôt étouffé par le raclement de gorge du professeur McGonagall qui ramena le silence. « Bien. Je cède la parole au professeur Rogue qui va vous exposer les sorts les plus fréquents issus de la magie noire. N'hésitez pas à prendre des notes si cela vous semble nécessaire. »

Au nom de Rogue, Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux retroussés le nez en signe de dégout. C'est également à ce moment qu'un petit cliquetis se fit entendre dans la salle alors que le professeur venait de commencer son explication sur le sortilège Doloris. Ron jeta un bref regard derrière lui et donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami qui murmura un « Quoi ?! » irrité avant d'imiter le roux. Il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione se faufiler par la porte de la classe, le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour chercher la place la plus proche des yeux, les deux garçons purent apercevoir ses yeux bouffis, ainsi qu'un parchemin en boule au creux de son poing.

La jeune fille ne chercha pas le regard de ses amis et, ne quittant pas le sol des yeux, s'assit sur la première chaise la plus proche de la porte, au bout du rang. La personne à côté d'elle eut un mouvement de recul auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. Elle se passa une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de se calmer, mais une larme échappa encore au coin de son œil. De sa main droite, qui ne tenait pas la lettre, elle serra sa cuisse en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Les explications du professeur Rogue lui parvenaient comme un bourdonnement aux oreilles. Elle renifla doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer jusqu'à ce que soudain un mouchoir apparaisse devant elle. Elle le saisit pour se moucher et essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencés à se cristalliser sur son visage. Elle reposa alors à nouveau sa main sur sa cuisse en prenant une grande respiration pour que sa voix ne tressaute pas et se retourna vers la personne à sa droite pour la remercier. Cependant, le mot mourut dans sa gorge tandis que son regard étudiait le profil de son voisin une peau blanche où l'on remarquait les contours de sa mâchoire rendu dure par l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux gris étaient impassibles et fixaient obstinément devant lui. Hermione se détourna rapidement, se giflant mentalement de ne pas avoir regardé mieux autour d'elle avant de s'assoir.

Elle déglutit en se reconcentrant de nouveau sur sa peine elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller maintenant, encore moins à côté des Serpentards qui auraient tôt fait de la ridiculiser et là tout de suite elle se sentait incapable de répondre à une quelconque insulte. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer. Sa main se serra d'autant plus sur sa cuisse, ses ongles entrant dans sa peau. La douleur lui donna une bonne occasion de se détourner de ses tristes pensées, lui permettant de réfléchir à autre chose qu'aux larmes qui risquaient à tout moment de couler. De son autre main qui tenait encore le parchemin, ainsi que le mouchoir, elle se frotta le bout du nez. Soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur qui l'obligea à desserrer son étreinte sur sa peau. Elle sentit des doigts fins lui serrer les siens. Elle regarda sans vraiment la voir la main qui s'était posée sur la sienne avant de faire le lien avec son propriétaire. Drago n'avait pas bougé, son regard toujours obstinément dirigé vers l'estrade où à présent le professeur Flitwick avait pris la relève en gesticulant dans tous les sens, sa baguette dansant avec lui.

Hermione sentit sa lèvre inférieure tremblée tandis qu'elle baissait à nouveau son regard vers ses pieds. Elle sentit les larmes quitter ses yeux et descendre le long de ses joues, elle porta la main à sa bouche pour empêcher un sanglot de passer. A ce moment, les doigts de Drago se resserrèrent sur sa main et elle répondit en la serrant d'autant plus. Il ne broncha pas, même si la prise de la Gryffondor devait être douloureuse à en voir ses jointures blanchirent sous la force qu'elle y mettait.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement et Drago gardait sa main dans la sienne. Puis la séance prit fin, le professeur McGonagall communiqua l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous de la semaine suivante et les chaises commencèrent à racler sur le sol. Drago dégagea doucement sa main de celle d'Hermione qui le laissa faire. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était parti, ainsi que les autres Serpentards, lorsqu'elle sentit une autre main réconfortante sur son épaule, l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers Harry et Ron qui la regardaient, l'inquiétude baignant leur iris. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit en larme, des sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge tandis qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras et que Ron lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, ils l'avaient fait sortir et ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans un couloir vide. Tous d'eux s'étaient postés de chaque côté de leur amie et attendaient patiemment qu'elle ait la force de leur dire ce qui était arrivé. Hermione avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le bras de Ron était passé sur ses épaules, lui apportant du réconfort. Puis, se sentant un peu calmée, elle tendit la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même à Harry et expliqua la situation en même temps qu'il la lisait.

\- « Je… Je l'ai reçu ce matin. Elle vient de mes… de mes parents. Ils m'annoncent que… (un nouveau sanglot l'arrêta et c'est d'une voix éraillée qu'elle continua :) Ils m'annoncent qu'un ami à moi, Frédéric, est mo-mort, tu-tué cette semaine. » Elle se remit à pleurer, les garçons n'osaient rien dire. Harry avait eu fini de lire la lettre et l'avait passé à Ron qui la parcourait des yeux. Ils entendirent Hermione renifler et celle-ci reprit : « Il était avec moi à Beauxbâtons, ses parents étaient aussi des… des moldus. Il n'avait pas voulu m'accompagner ici, il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille… »

\- « Oh Hermione… » Harry ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, seul raisonnait dans le couleur les reniflements et les sanglots de la Gryffondors. Les deux garçons savaient qu'il existait toujours un moment lorsqu'on réconfortait quelqu'un où le silence est parfois plus réconfortant que les mots. Et ils avaient raisons leur seule présence lui fit le plus grand bien et bientôt elle arrêta de pleurer. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Soudain, Ron se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses deux amis. Il arborait un petit sourire et regardait Hermione dans les yeux.

\- « Est-ce que tu sais quelle est la différence entre un oignon et Pansy Parkinson ? » Il attendit à peine quelques secondes pour ménager son effet sous les froncements de sourcils de ses deux amis. « Un oignon est un bulbe moldu et Pansy Parkinson est une mole du bulbe ! »

Un silence accompagna la fin de sa blague avant qu'Hermione ne se mette à rire. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses nerfs avaient été à vif toute la matinée, ou le simple fait que Ron faisait son possible pour lui redonner le sourire, quoiqu'il en soit elle riait aux éclats, bientôt rejoint par Harry et Ron, heureux d'avoir balayé la tristesse des traits de la jeune fille. Se reprenant, elle posa ses mains sur les deux jambes de ses amis avec un grand sourire elle avait la chance de les avoir rencontrés.

\- « Et si on allait manger ? Toutes ses émotions m'ont donné faim ! »

\- « C'est pas trop tôt, je croyais qu'on n'y arriverait jamais ! » déclara Ron dont on entendit soudain le ventre grondé sous le regard désapprobateur d'Harry.

Néanmoins, les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier pour se lever et c'est joyeusement que tous trois se mirent en route pour la grande salle, bras dessus, bras dessous.

* * *

 **PS : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'une de mes manipulations ne passaient pas dans la mise en page sur le site ! Donc si certains passages vous ont semblé étranges, c'est normal ! J'avais ajouté certains sauts temporels (sous la forme de "***") qui se sont effacés... Je procède immédiatement aux corrections en espérant que ça n'ait pas occasionné trop de dérangements !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Au coin du feu

**Okay, je viens (enfin !) de faire un (vrai) plan pour cette histoire et je vous promets d'ores et déjà encore trois chapitres après celui-ci ! Je pensais faire une petite histoire, finalement elle commence à prendre de l'ampleur…**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous promets que la suite fera grandement avancer l'intrigue !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Au coin du feu

On n'entendait rien d'autre que le chant de quelques oiseaux qui voltigeaient dans le ciel bleu à peine troublé par quelques nuages blancs. De temps à autre, un remous dans l'eau se faisait entendre, mais beaucoup moins depuis que des deuxièmes années avaient arrêtées de chatouiller le calmar géant avec un bâton. A certains moments, un éclat de rire ou une parole dite plus fort que les autres rompaient la mélodie de la nature, mais beaucoup d'étudiants avaient optés pour une sieste au soleil. A être suffisamment attentif, on pouvait également entendre le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin. Cet élève qui aurait été plus attentif que les autres aux bruits qui l'entourent n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête vers le bord du lac où les larges feuilles d'un chêne prodiguaient de l'ombre à la collégienne en train de rédiger son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Sans doute aurait-il immédiatement détourné les yeux pour ne pas laisser le temps à la culpabilité de le gagner et ainsi continuer de profiter des doux rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffaient agréablement la peau. Oui, cet élève un peu curieux aurait reporté son attention sur la chaleur et la tranquillité qu'apportait le printemps en éloignant les devoirs de ses pensées en même temps qu'une petite brise viendrait lui rafraichir le front.

L'élève qui rédigeait son devoir, par contre, n'avait eu cure de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Trop passionnée par ce qu'elle écrivait, même le chant des oiseaux ne parvenait pas à la distraire. Quiconque se serait penché par-dessus son épaule aurait pu lire une dissertation critique qui pesait parfaitement le pour et le contre de ce qu'aurait été une hypothétique prise de pouvoir par les Gobelins au Moyen-Age. Ensuite, cette personne quelconque aurait relevé la tête avec une grimace, répugnée à l'idée de faire un devoir par un si beau jour de grand soleil. Mais pas Hermione Granger. Non, cette jeune élève adorait tout particulièrement ce genre de journée pour faire ses devoirs à l'air frais, laissant de temps à autre un rayon doré lui effleurer la peau.

Finalement, elle mit le point final à son devoir tout en soupirant d'aise à la vue des quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin rédigé de son écriture la plus fine afin d'y mettre toutes ses idées sans pour autant enfreindre les consignes. Elle le roula et le rangea ensuite précautionneusement dans son sac afin de ne pas l'abimer et s'adossa à l'immense tronc en croisant les jambes devant elle. Elle admira alors le lac qui prenait un air fantomatique sous la lumière du soleil, l'orée de la forêt interdite toujours aussi sombre, les tourelles de Poudlard, resplendissantes.

Hermione prit un peu plus ses aises contre le chêne et déposas ses mains sur son ventre, comme pour se laisser bercer par sa propre respiration. Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur le parc qui l'entourait, sur les élèves qui commençaient tout doucement à rentrer dans le château, puis elle laissa retomber sa tête contre l'arbre, les yeux dans le vague, comme absente. Sa main droite chipota distraitement au bracelet qui entourait son poignet gauche. A vrai dire, bracelet était un bien grand mot pour qualifier ce bout de tissu noir ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de soie qu'elle avait noué autour de son poignet, elle le portait depuis l'annonce de la mort de Frédéric, en signe de deuil. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu lui rendre hommage à son enterrement, cela lui avait été interdit, « question de sécurité ».

Elle resta là encore quelques minutes afin de profiter de l'air pur avant de se lever et, à son tour, de rentrer dans le château. Automatiquement, ses pas prenaient la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais elle s'arrêta soudain et elle prit une autre direction. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle passa la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, fermant précautionneusement le battant derrière elle avant de s'y adosser, les sens aux aguets.

\- « Mimi ? », chuchota-t-elle. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se détendre et de cette fois-ci entrer franchement dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres et s'assit à terre en s'adossant au mur, ne prenant plus garde à présent à ne pas faire de bruit.

Depuis la mort de son ami, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de se prendre du temps pour soi, pour se recueillir, pour penser à ceux qu'elle avat laissé en France. Juste pour être seule. Dorénavant, elle écrivait ses lettres qu'à cet endroit. N'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé cela glauque ou bizarre, mais elle y trouvait un réconfort. Au fond, cet endroit était un peu comme elle lorsqu'elle correspondait avec sa famille et ses amis : abandonné, froid, isolé… Elle soupira et commença à rédiger la première lettre destinée à ses parents, sans doute qu'elle en écrirait encore une ou deux destinées à ses amis de Beauxbâtons, peut-être aux parents de Frédéric. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et laissa sa plume glisser sur le papier, elle permit à l'encre de remplacer ses larmes.

Elle eut ainsi une bonne heure de tranquillité avant d'entendre un gargouillis dans l'une des toilettes, elle prit immédiatement la poudre d'escampette afin de ne pas être martyrisée par Mimi Geignarde qui pouvait s'avérer un vrai tyran quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Hermione prit à peine le temps de ranger correctement ses affaires dans son sac, faisant ainsi un peu bavés l'encre des lettres qu'elle venait de rédiger, ce qui lui arracha un juron étouffé tandis qu'elle se faufilait dans les couloirs.

\- « Hermione ! » l'interpella aussitôt Ron lorsqu'elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents et se dirigea vers ses deux amis qui étaient assis (ou couchés, c'est selon le point de vue) dans les canapés, près de la cheminée qui diffusait une agréable chaleur dans la salle commune.

\- « L'entrainement s'est bien passé ? », questionna-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil dont elle accueillit le confort avec un soupir d'aise.

\- « Grumfpt », lui répondit Ron qui s'était encore plus enfoncé dans le sien.

\- « Bien, bien », fit Harry avec un geste évasif de la main tout en lançant un regard appuyé à Hermione pour que celle-ci n'insiste pas.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en notant mentalement qu'elle devrait poser plus de questions plus tard à Harry lorsque Ron serait monté.

\- « Chouette ! », dit-elle d'un air trop enjoué. « J'ai fini notre devoir pour le cours d'histoire de la magie, je vous passerai ma copie pour que vous vous en inspiriez si vous le voulez ! »

Elle jeta un coup au roux qui s'était légèrement redressé. Elle se retint de sourire face à sa réaction, son plan avait fonctionné. Mais bientôt, Ron et Hermione entendirent Harry grogner tandis qu'il serrait son poing. Le regard inquiet de la jeune fille empêchait Harry de porter sa main à son front pour frotter sa cicatrice, mais elle était trop douloureuse et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Néanmoins, il se pencha le plus qu'il le put sur le côté pour que le moins de personnes le voient, mais rien n'échappa à ses deux amis qui s'étaient jetés un regard entendu.

\- « Harry… Tu aurais dû nous dire qu'elle recommençait à être douloureuse, on aurait pu… », commença Hermione.

\- « Oh, vous auriez pu quoi, hein Hermione ? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir ! », répondit sèchement le brun, tout en frottant encore son front.

\- « Hé mon pote, on veut juste t'aider. On sait qu'on ne peut rien faire, mais on est là si tu as besoin. »

Harry se retint cette fois de rétorquer ses amis n'avaient pas torts et ils n'y étaient pour rien, il devait arrêter d'être aussi agressif avec eux. Il prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer et de tenter d'évacuer la douleur, en vain.

\- « Harry », recommença Hermione en prenant une grande inspiration, « je sais qu'on ne peut rien faire pour toi, mais comme l'a dit Ron, on est là. On veut t'aider et… on te soutient », finit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ron qui acquiesça rapidement de la tête.

Ils attendirent que la douleur d'Harry diminue et que celui-ci relève la tête vers eux. Il mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre contenance, ces connexions avec Voldemort devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses et inopinées. Harry laissa sa tête retombée sur le dossier du fauteuil et garda les yeux obstinément tournés vers l'âtre de la cheminée où les bûches craquaient joyeusement.

\- « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? Il peut peut-être t'aider ? Tu le vois encore dans son bureau, non ? » reprit doucement Hermione, redoutant la colère du brun.

\- « Plus depuis qu'il m'a demandé le souvenir de Slughorn… En plus, il n'est quasi jamais là ! » répondit-il avec amertume, le regard sombre.

\- « Et je suppose que les séances avec Rogue… » commença Ron, mais il s'interrompit rapidement en voyant le regard torve d'Harry. Hermione, quant à elle, pinça les lèvres pour retenir sa remontrance. Ce n'était pas le moment d'accabler Harry avec ses remarques, même si elle déplorait son manque de sérieux vis-à-vis de ses séances avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry soupira, passant mécaniquement sa main sur son front pour aplatir une de ses mèches sur sa cicatrice. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de Rogue, de sa cicatrice ou encore de Dumbledore. Il en avait assez qu'on lui cache la vérité, assez d'être pris comme un être chétif et sans défense. Il n'avait qu'une envie : crier sur tous les toits qu'on lui foute la paix, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ce coup à ses amis. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, même quand il ne se supportait plus lui-même. Il prit alors la décision de mettre fin à la conversation avant que la situation dégénère et qu'ils en soient réduits à se regarder en chien de faïence.

\- « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis exténué. Avec l'entraînement de Quidditch, les devoirs… » Harry secouer la tête comme pour désigner mille autres choses épuisantes. Il se leva et se força tout de même à sourire vers ses deux amis qui ne surent cacher leur inquiétude.

Ron se leva à son tour, prétextant qu'il était aussi fatigué et suivit Harry vers le dortoir des garçons. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva seule, plongée dans ses pensées en regardant les flammes dansées devant elle. Elle pensait à tout et à rien en même temps, elle se posait des questions sur Dumbledore, sur les devoirs, sur la vie qu'elle menait ici. Néanmoins, elle devait bien avouer que cette histoire avec Harry l'inquiétait énormément. Lorsqu'il serait un peu calmé, elle devrait absolument lui en reparler et le forcer à ce qu'il reprenne ses séances avec Rogue on avait bien vu l'effet néfaste que ces connexions avec Voldemort occasionnaient l'année précédente… Exténuée, elle pensa tout doucement à également aller se coucher quand soudain une tornade rousse passa devant elle et s'écrasa sur le coussin à sa droite en émettant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- « Oh Mione ! Je te cherchais ! Je n'en peux plus de Dean, il m'énerve ! Je crois que je vais le quitter. Il n'arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire, il me traite comme une petite chose fragile qui ne sait rien faire par elle-même. En plus, il commence à être jaloux et à me dire à qui je dois parler ou pas… Je n'en peux plus ! Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, il y a des moments où je ne te vois quasi plus pendant une semaine ! Je me demande vraiment ce que tu peux faire pendant tout ce temps », débita Ginny en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Hermione prit le temps d'assimiler les paroles de son amie, celle-ci avait parlé tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à saisir le sens de la moitié de son discours. Ginny lui lança un regard appuyé, montrant bien qu'elle attendait une réponse de son amie.

\- « Oh euh… Rien de spécial. Oh tu sais j'ai fait mes devoirs sous le chêne là-tantôt », se précipita-t-elle de répondre sous le regard courroucé de la rousse. Elle décida de changer habilement de sujet ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur sa vie. « Mais tu es sûre que ça ne peut pas s'arranger avec Dean ? Vous aviez l'air bien ensemble. »

\- « Humfpt. Tu parles ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant contre les coussins. « Comme je te l'ai dit… Il devient trop possessif. Je ne peux plus respirer sans lui demander la permission. » Elle laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui a son tour déposa sa joue sur son crâne en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. « Je dois le quitter… On ne se parle même plus, on ne fait que se disputer. » Elle soupira, se blottissant d'autant plus contre Hermione avant d'ajouter : « Et toi, personne ne te fait de l'œil ? En soi tu as l'attrait de la nouveauté de ton côté : tu es nouvelle, étrangère, intelligente, belle… »

Elle s'interrompit en entendant la brune grogner en levant les yeux au ciel. Ginny se releva pour fixer Hermione de son regard furibond _made in Mme Weasley_.

\- « Hermione. Granger. » commença-t-elle menaçante. « _Tu_ es _belle_. Tu es même magnifique ! D'accord, tu as des cheveux difficiles à dompter, mais ça fait partie de tes charmes. Donc, réponds-moi maintenant : quelqu'un dans ta ligne de mire ? »

Hermione se figea en repensant à un garçon en particulier. Oui, il y en avait bien un. Enfin, il y en avait eu un, tout du moins. Elle cligna plusieurs des yeux pour effacer les derniers souvenirs des quelques mèches blondes qui volaient encore devant ses yeux. Cependant, Ginny ne perdit aucune miette de son manège et un sourire diabolique émergea sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha un sourcil en même temps qu'elle s'approchait d'Hermione qui voyait dans son expression rien qui ne vaille.

\- « Hermione », susurra-t-elle comme un chat à l'affut de sa proie. « Tu me caches quelques chose ! » Hermione dédaigna d'un mouvement de tête rapide. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre de Ginny qui changea de tactique et prit un air de chine battu. « Hermione… Je ne me sens pas bien, mon couple va mal… J'ai absolument besoin de réconfort et de me changer les idées… S'il-te-plait, je te promets de garder ça pour moi », supplia-t-elle en battant des cils.

\- « Ginny, je n'ai rien à te dire, je te jure », dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Mais le regard insistant de Ginny, son air affligé et malheureux fit fondre les derniers remparts d'Hermione.

\- « Mione, s'il-te-plait », rajouta tout de même Ginny pour être sûre d'avoir les informations tant désirées.

\- « Tu sais, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais c'est fini. Depuis longtemps », rajouta-t-elle plus amer, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement en pensant à ses dernières altercations avec la personne en question.

Ginny quant à elle buvait littéralement les paroles d'Hermione. Jamais cette dernière ne s'était confiée sur ce sujet, faute de copains ou simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas encline aux confidences sur ce genre de détails.

\- « Mais donc il y a eu quelqu'un ? »

\- « Euh oui, on peut dire ça. »

Un silence s'installa. On entendait dans le fond les autres Gryffondors testés les dernières nouveautés des Frères Weasley, d'autres faisaient leur devoir ou savouraient juste une soirée entre amis. Hermione fixait le feu crépité dans la cheminée, Ginny quant à elle observait les moindres détails du visage de son amie en quête de nouvelles informations. Voyant qu'aucune autre parole ne passerait les limites de ses lèvres, Ginny se renfrogna mais n'en démordit pas pour autant. Elle repassa à l'attaque en relançant la brune à coup de questions :

\- « Mais c'était qui ? Je le connais ? Il est dans notre maison ? », questionna-t-elle en tournant avidement la tête autour d'elle, ce qui fit rire nerveusement Hermione.

\- « Euh non. Non, il n'est pas de notre maison », répondit-elle de plus en plus gênée. Elle avait peur des réponses que réclamait Ginny, peur aussi de ce qu'elle allait dire, peur de ce qui allait arriver.

\- « Mais je le connais ? »

\- « Je crois… »

\- « Comment ça tu crois ? Hermione, il faut que tu m'expliques un peu plus pour que je comprenne. Et si tu commençais par me dire qui sait, ça serait plus simple ! »

\- « Pas vraiment non », marmonna-t-elle avant de se reprendre à voix haute : « On a eu un truc à deux. Un été, ce n'était pas à Poudlard. Il… Tu le connais, mais je ne pense pas que l'apprécies. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

\- « Bon, je vais deviner alors ! Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor donc. Hm… Peut-être un Poufsouffle ? » Hermione dédaigna. « Serdaigle ? » La brune déglutit avant de nier plus doucement. Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent rond. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé avant de s'exclamer (un peu trop fort au gout d'Hermione) « Serpentard ?! »

Hermione grimaça en voyant quelques regards se tourner vers elles et fit signe à Ginny de baisser d'un ton avec de grands gestes. La rousse se reprit et se rapprocha encore plus d'Hermione qui commençait à se sentir oppresser par la proximité de son amie. Elle sentit même une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à avouer à Ginny que ce fameux Serpentard était Drago Malefoy. Même elle se dégoutait à y penser, rien que de le voir, elle en éprouvait des bouffés de colère et de haine.

\- « Hermione ! Arrête de me faire mousser ! Je ne te jugerai pas, je garderai le secret pour moi, je l'emporterai dans la tombe : tes confidences sont en sécurité avec moi ! », déclara solennellement Ginny, une main sur le cœur.

\- « Ginny », geignit Hermione, tout à fait mal-à-l'aise maintenant, « c'est ridicule ! C'est fini, il ne se passe plus rien. Même moi je préfère oublier toute cette histoire. »

\- « …Mais je suis malheureuse, Mione. » Non seulement elle fit de nouveau la moue, mais en plus elle pencha la tête sur le côté en prenant la main d'Hermione dans les siennes. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas résister et en voulait à la rousse de l'avoir ainsi.

\- « Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu le détestes. Moi aussi », ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Elle fit une pause pour se donner du courage, sous le regard plus qu'oppressant de Ginny : « Cétaitdragomalefoy », finit-elle précipitamment.

Silence. Hermione fixait obstinément ses genoux. Ginny ne bougeait pas à côté d'elle. Puis soudain, alors qu'elle pensait que son amie ne dirait plus rien, celle-ci s'exclama entre ses dents « Quel enfoiré celui-là, je te jure ! » en levant les bras et saisissant Hermione par la même occasion.

\- « Qu-Quoi ? » dit-elle bêtement.

Elle s'était attendue à toutes les réactions de la part de la rousse, mais pas celle qui accablait le blond plutôt qu'elle. Elle avait redouté les préjugés classiques des Gryffondors envers les Serpentards, durant un moment elle avait sous-estimé l'objectivité et la fidélité de son amie. A vrai dire, la réaction de Ginny lui fit du bien elle n'avait cessé de se remettre en cause, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être l'objet d'une telle animosité de la part des Serpentards. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que c'était juste une histoire comme une autre : les gens évoluent, changent et chacun poursuit son chemin individuel.

\- « Merci, Gin » dit-elle émue.

\- « Mais c'est normal ! Dire qu'il te traite comme une moins que rien, cette enflure ! Quel mufle ! Je te jure, la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui ferai voir ce qu'est un bon sort de Chauve-Fury ! Avec de la chance, Peeves m'aidera. »

Hermione se mit à rire, imaginant les conséquences d'une telle altercation dans l'un des couloirs du château. Elle regarda ensuite avec tendresse son amie vociférer toutes les menaces possibles et inimaginables que son esprit était capable d'imaginer, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir auprès d'elle pour lui remonter le moral et dédramatiser les situations qui paraissaient insurmontables à Hermione. Après tout, elle venait d'avouer l'inavouable et au lieu de se sentir mal, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère depuis la rentrée.

Puis tout à coup, alors qu'Hermione s'était replongée dans ses pensées, Ginny se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants d'une étincelle flamboyante, et la fixa avec insistance.

\- « Mais… Comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez avant Poudlard ? Malefoy a toujours détesté les nés-moldus et, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne vois comment il aurait pu s'intéresser à toi. » Hermione sourit, repensant à leur rencontre.

\- « Oh, tu sais, il cache bien son jeu quand il le veut. »

Elle se cala ensuite dans les coussins, ramenant ses jambes sous ses fesses pour faire face à Ginny qui s'était assise en tailleur, toute ouïe. Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer son histoire elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter les détails avec Ginny et s'était préparée psychologiquement à ne pas aller dormir avant les petites heures. Elle débuta ensuite ses explications, sous l'œil brillant de son amie qui ne perdait pas une miette.


	11. Chapter 11 : Suspicions

Chapitre 11 : Suspicions

\- « Encore potions… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris cette matière ? »

\- « C'était ton choix Ron », le réprimanda Hermione.

\- « Oui, mais les manuels sont infâmes… Si seulement c'était moi qui avait pris celui du Prince de Sang-Mêlé… »

\- « Je peux le mettre entre nos deux chaudrons si tu veux », proposa Harry en sortant le nez de son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

Les yeux de Ron se mirent à pétiller et il proposa à son meilleur ami de sortir le manuel pour en lire certaines annotations à deux, sous le regard accusateur d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'était préparée à lâcher une réplique cinglante, mais depuis son arrivée dans la grande salle, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation de ses deux amis, à cause de deux yeux marron qui la fixaient avec malice. Ginny n'avait pas lâché Hermione du regard depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu et, sans arrêt, elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de la brune avec de légers coups de pieds sous la table, mais rien n'y faisait : Hermione se voulait imperturbable. Elle faisait tout son possible pour suivre la conversation qui allait bon train à côté d'elle, mais l'insistance de la rousse en face d'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement.

Elle soupira, mais au lieu de répondre aux insinuations silencieuses, mais insistantes de Ginny, Hermione prit un toast et entreprit de le beurrer avec minutie. La rousse sembla un instant abandonner et exaspérée par son manège, cependant son regard en disait plus long sur ses intentions et les plans qu'elle échafaudait avec diabolisme dans sa tête. Hermione ne lui accorda aucune attention, faisant semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Puis, tous les quatre se levèrent pour aller en cours (potions pour le trio et sortilège pour Ginny). Cette dernière, n'y tenant plus, attrapa le bras d'Hermione et fit signe aux garçons de continuer sans elles. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent quelques pas devant, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ginny qui les réprimanda avec un regard menaçant :

\- « Partez devant. On doit parler de trucs de filles ! »

Harry et Ron se remirent immédiatement en route, ne voulant pas se mêler des affaires féminines qui les dépassaient de loin. Ginny attendit que la conversation portant sur le Quidditch ne soit plus compréhensible à ses oreilles pour se tourner vers Hermione qui passait d'un pied à l'autre, mal-à-l'aise.

\- « A nous deux maintenant », fit la rousse, le regard flamboyant.

\- « Gin », geignit Hermione. « J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais, mais s'il-te-plait, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. »

\- « Oh ça je ne pense pas ! Il y a certaines choses que tu as décidé de me cacher, j'en suis sûre. »

Hermione soupira, mais l'étreinte de son amie ne s'était pas desserrée autour de son bras et elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir cette conversation. Elle savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait jamais berner Ginevra Weasley, elle était totalement rodée du fait d'avoir vécu avec six frères. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre un mensonge inventé de toute pièce (or, tous connaissaient le talent misérable d'Hermione Granger pour le mensonge), la vérité ou le mutisme. Tandis qu'Hermione élaborait une stratégie pour échapper aux griffes de Ginny, celle-ci s'était rapprochée pour que personne ne puisse les entendre, ce qui était compliqué étant donné qu'elles étaient encore à côté de l'entrée de la grande salle.

\- « Mione, je veux savoir la suite. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas ! », rajouta-t-elle avec un index accusateur pointé vers Hermione, « tu ne m'as pas dit si tu lui avais reparlé depuis que tu l'as revu ici. »

\- « Non, on s'est évité… »

\- « Bien sûr ! » ironisa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, « et moi je suis dresseuses de veracrasses. Bon, maintenant raconte-moi quand et comment tu as parlé à Malef… Aïe ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain lorsqu'Hermione lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibias.

\- « Désolée, désolée, désolée ! » se précipita-t-elle de dire en mettant les mains devant sa bouche, mais en même temps elle fit un signe de tête vers la grande salle d'où sortait un groupe de Serpentards de septième année. Ginny comprit immédiatement le malaise de son amie et consentit à la laisser tranquille. Pour l'instant.

\- « Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais tu n'y échapperas pas longtemps, Mione ! Compte sur moi pour te tirer les vers du nez. »

Hermione n'en attendait pas moins de la fougueuse Weasley, mais reporta à plus tard le moment de sa confrontation pour se concentrer sur les Serpentards qui se dirigeaient également vers les cachots. Ginny lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'en aller en courant pour rejoindre sa classe. Hermione se mit à trainer les pieds pour rester loin derrière les verts et argent qu'elle devait suivre, et faire en sorte qu'ils ne la voient pas avec sa confrontation de ce matin, elle n'était pas en état de leur faire face, encore moins de pouvoir répliquer intelligemment.

Finalement, c'est in-extremis qu'elle entra en classe, alors que Slughorn expliquait la potion du jour. Harry lança un vague regard à Hermione, mais ne lui demanda rien. Si elle avait eu une conversation « de fille » avec Ginny, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elles avaient dit. Il se demanda si cela le concernait, si Ginny lui avait dit quelque chose sur de possibles sentiments. Il rougit à cette pensée et se plongea dans l'élaboration de sa potion. Ron, à côté de lui, commençait déjà à soupirer et à grogner de mécontentement en voyant les différents ingrédients.

Durant tout le cours, Hermione fit de son mieux, mais comme presque à chaque fois, sa potion n'avait pas du tout la couleur et la consistance souhaitée, au contraire de celle d'Harry qui était, encore une fois, parfaite. Ron, bien qu'il ait jeté des coups d'œil au manuel d'Harry, n'avait pas mieux réussi que la brune.

Alors que Slughorn louait la potion des uns, se lamentait de celles des autres en passant entre les bancs, Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry qui se tourna vers lui, à l'instar d'Hermione qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le roux ricanait et fit un signe de tête vers l'avant du local pour désigner une table en particulier tout en chuchotant :

\- « Au moins, on n'est pas les seuls à se faire laminer en potions », Harry sourit à son tour en voyant l'état désastreux du chaudron de Drago qui fulminait, les poings serrés.

Hermione, quant à elle, fronça des sourcils. Elle trouva Drago plus émacié qu'avant, il avait par ailleurs un teint maladif et des cernes bleus qui se dessinaient doucement mais surement sous ses yeux. Le résultat final n'était pas très glorieux et ne lui rendait pas justice. Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner l'inquiétude qui pointait ce n'était pas son problème s'il ne dormait plus assez. A ce moment, Ron se pencha à nouveau vers Harry pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, mais qu'Hermione put quand même entendre.

\- « Il ne m'a quand même pas l'air très net ces derniers temps, si tu veux mon avis », Harry acquiesça et Hermione fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Elle trouva cette insinuation ridicule, mais se retint de tout commentaire, ne sachant si ça l'était réellement ou si son… passé influençait son jugement. Elle se contenta de garder les yeux obstinément baissés sur son chaudron qui, à présent, exhalait une odeur douceâtre.

Soudain, Slughorn tapa dans ses mains, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, mais qui se fana quelque peu en regardant Harry, malgré que la mixture de celui-ci ait été parfaite.

\- « Bien ! Je vous quitte à présent, et on se voit la semaine prochaine où le cours sera dédié aux poisons. Bonne journée ! »

\- « Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le moyen de prendre son souvenir ? », murmura Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry. Ce dernier dédaigna de la tête et fit signe à ses deux amis qu'ils continueraient cette discussion dans le couloir. Ils sortirent tous et attendirent que les derniers étudiants les dépassent de quelque mètre le dernier à passer devant eux fut Malefoy qui, à la lumière des torches, paraissait encore plus malade que dans la salle de classe.

\- « Il ne m'inspire vraiment rien de bon… », susurra Ron en plissant les yeux. Hermione fit claquer sa langue avec impatience.

\- « Ron, on s'en fiche de Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas le plus important. Harry », reprit-elle avec plus de sévérité, « il serait temps que tu trouves un moyen de lui prendre ce souvenir ! Dumbledore compte sur toi, et en plus si ta cicatrice te fait mal, tu dois absolument le voir et lui en parler. »

\- « Ouais, mais tu oublies qu'il le fuit comme la peste à chaque fois. Tu as vu la tête qu'il a faite en regardant Harry ? On aurait dit qu'il le considérait comme un mourant en phase terminale », répondit Ron avant qu'Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait réellement aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait procéder et cela le stressait de plus en plus. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Je comprends Ron, mais ce n'est pas en ne faisant rien qu'on y arrivera ! Je dois aller en bibliothèque pour mon devoir de runes, je ferai également quelques recherches pour voir s'il n'y a pas un sortilège ou une potion… »

\- « Une potion ? », l'interrompit Ron avec ironie. « Tu aurais vraiment de la chance si ça parvenait à berner un maitre des potions, qui plus est professeur depuis Mathusalem ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec véhémence lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Harry ne les suivait plus. Il s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers et semblait figer dans son mouvement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Hermione redescendit d'une marche, inquiète que ce soit à nouveau sa cicatrice. Ron sembla hésiter aussi et fronça les sourcils en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- « Harry, tu vas bien… ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête d'un coup sec, saisissant ses amis par sa sortie brusque de léthargie. Un énorme sourire étirait ses lèvres et lui donnait un air dément avec ses yeux encore grands ouverts.

\- « De la chance… », murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- « Harry, c'est complétement ridicule ! Aller chez Hagrid, ce n'est pas du tout le plan. C'est Slughorn que tu dois voir, Slughorn ! »

La panique faisait prendre à Hermione une voix beaucoup trop aigüe au gout d'Harry et Ron ce dernier grimaçait en l'entendant, quant à l'autre il roulait des yeux, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

\- « Hermione, laisse-moi partir avant que les effets ne s'estompent. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi… chanceux », répondit-il joyeusement. Il remonta la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et s'en alla, laissant ses deux amis en plan dans la salle commune.

Hermione voulut le suivre, ou du moins essayer étant donné qu'elle ne le voyait plus, mais la main de Ron la retint par le bras.

\- « Ça ne sert à rien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Elle souffla, vaincue, et s'assit à côté du roux. Ils restèrent dans le silence quelques minutes, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Harry. S'il ne récupérait pas le souvenir, ou pire, si quelqu'un le trouvait errant dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit… Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Soudain, Ron déposa sa main sur celles de la jeune fille qui le regarda surprise. C'est seulement avec ce geste qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait cessé de tirer sur ses doigts, de les entremêler, de se frotter les paumes, en plus de ses jambes qui n'avaient cessé de s'agiter.

\- « Désolée », souffla-t-elle.

\- « Ce n'est rien (il retira sa main en rougissant légèrement), c'est normal que tu sois inquiète. »

Elle acquiesça, mais ne répondit rien. Elle sentait Ron gigoter nerveusement à côté d'elle, mais tenta de ne pas s'en préoccuper, ayant trop peur que ce qu'il voulait lui dire déclenche un énorme malaise entre eux. Finalement, elle l'entendit inspirer bruyamment avant qu'il ne parle.

\- « Hermione… Il y a quelque chose que j'avais envie d'aborder avec toi, enfin un sujet. »

Elle sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos et s'était figée, n'osant tourner les yeux vers lui. « _Non, il ne va pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Non, il ne peut pas !_ »

\- « C'est hm… Harry préférait que je ne t'en parle pas, mais je pense que tu… que tu devrais savoir. »

« _Harry ? Harry est au courant ? Il ne veut pas que tu m'en parles, alors écoute-le s'il-te-plait et tais-toi !_ » paniqua Hermione, ses doigts ayant recommencé à se triturer. Elle gardait toujours les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol pour être sûre de ne pas voir Ron. Elle devait l'arrêter, elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche, aucun son ne voulait en sortir !

\- « Je pense que tu as aussi remarqué quelque chose, je l'ai vu ces dernières semaines. Ça t'a aussi sauté aux yeux », continua-t-il.

« _Arrête Ron, par pitié, tais-toi !_ »

\- « Je crois que tu peux vraiment nous être utile, on a déjà nos idées, mais bon toi tu es… toi. Et tu es intelligente. Et notre amie. Bref… »

« _Attends… Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?_ » La surprise fit tourner la tête à Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, regrettant immédiatement de regarder Ron dans les yeux, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir l'attitude à laquelle elle s'attendait. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ?

Ron respira un grand coup, rasséréné de voir Hermione se tourner vers lui l'écoutant attentivement.

\- « Je sais que tu détestes quand on en parle et je te demande juste de garder l'esprit ouvert et d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. » Il attendit quelques secondes durant lesquelles Hermione se sentit totalement perdue, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. « Avec Harry, on pense que Malefoy prépare un truc louche. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait, mais on est sûrs que les deux, trois trucs bizarres qui se sont passés sont de sa faute. Il ne veut pas que je t'en parle parce que tu nous rabrouais à chaque fois, mais aujourd'hui j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé ! Tu as aussi remarqué qu'il est pas comme d'habitude ! », débita Ron de plus en plus vite pour dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

Hermione resta coite quelques secondes, puis un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle déposa sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait et elle continuait de rire, soulagée. Ron la regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté comme quand il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il passait, de plus le bout de ses oreilles virait au rouge. Il pensait qu'elle se moquait de lui, ce qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement et peu à peu il commençait à se sentir vexé.

\- « Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- « Rien, rien », répondit Hermione, la voix tressautant encore un peu sous l'effet du rire, « c'est juste que durant une minute j'ai cru que… Enfin, ce n'est rien », se reprit-elle en se répartissant de son sérieux. Elle sourit à Ron pour le rassurer, ne voulant nullement qu'il se sente insulter. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me parles de Malefoy, c'est tout. »

Ron sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais finalement il décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer pour si peu et balaya ce moment d'un geste de la main.

\- « Donc tu as aussi remarqué le comportement bizarre de Malefoy ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Mince, elle avait oublié le sujet initial de la conversation…

\- « Avec Harry, on est sûr qu'il est un mangemort, et il prépare un mauvais coup, suffit de le regarder », chuchota-t-il pour que personne ne les entende.

\- « Je ne suis pas certaine, Ron. » Il fronça les sourcils.

\- « Mais tu l'as regardé aujourd'hui en potions, non ? Tu as froncé les sourcils, tu as bien remarqué quelque chose ? »

Elle rougit, mais tenta de se rattraper en tentant le tout pour le tout.

\- « Il me paraissait malade, mais je ne crois pas qu… »

\- « Ah ha ! A toi aussi ! », l'interrompit Ron, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. « Avec Harry, on trouve que c'est bizarre qu'il soit soudain si mal. Enfin, regarde-le ! Il est tout palot et maigrichon. »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il prépare quelque chose. » Ron hocha la tête, comme s'il avait prévu sa question et qu'il avait déjà planifié une réponse.

\- « C'est vrai, mais réfléchis : au début de l'année, on aurait dit qu'il allait tuer père et mère pour le Felix Felicis, en plus Harry a entendu une conversation qu'il a eu avec les autres Serpentards dans le train où il disait qu'il était un mangemort… »

\- « Il l'a dit ? », demanda brusquement Hermione, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- « Euh pas vraiment, mais il l'a clairement sous-entendu ! Avec une mission ou je ne sais quoi. Mais c'est Harry qui l'a entendu, alors tu ferais mieux de lui demander quand il rentrera. »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui allait de pair avec ce que lui révélait Ron. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ron et Harry avaient raison sur ce point…

\- « En plus, il n'insulte quasi plus personne dans les couloirs. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mais tu avoueras que ce n'est pas normal », rajouta le roux.

Hermione soupira. Durant un moment, elle avait eu peur que Ron découvre son secret qui la reliait à Drago (comment il aurait fait, elle se le demandait bien). Par ailleurs, sa crainte que Ron ait voulu lui révéler ses sentiments était encore présente. Elle ne savait pas s'il en avait vraiment pour elle, cela ne lui semblait pas très clair, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'approfondir le sujet. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, il continua de parler en agitant les bras autour de lui. Il lui exposait tous les indices qui désignaient Malefoy comme l'instigateur d'un énorme coup monté. Elle était attendrie devant son enthousiasme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle décida de jouer le jeu et discuta des différentes hypothèses concernant Malefoy en attendant qu'Harry rentre de sa mission. Hermione fit en sorte que la conversation dérive sur autre chose à un moment donné, n'ayant pas envie de parler de Drago toute la soirée avec Ron, cela lui semblait trop étrange. Néanmoins, elle lui promit de réfléchir à son comportement et qu'ils en reparleraient tous ensemble plus tard.


	12. Chapter 12 : Miroir

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie (enfin) tous les personnes qui me suivent pour cette histoire, également celles qui me laissent un commentaire ! J'adore avoir vos avis, c'est quelque fois ce qui me donne l'envie de continuer et de trouver de nouvelles idées !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Miroir

Le matin qui suivit la sortie nocturne d'Harry pour récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn, le brun raconta à ses amis tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Normalement, ils devaient s'exercer à transformer le vinaigre en vin durant ce cours de sortilège, mais seule Hermione y arrivait sans difficulté. Ses deux amis, quant à eux, étaient trop pris dans la conversation que pour réellement se concentrer sur l'exercice.

Harry leur raconta sa rencontre avec Slughorn, l'enterrement d'Aragog, la détresse d'Hagrid (« Je lui enverrai un hibou après le déjeuner pour prendre de ses nouvelles, j'espère que ça lui remontera le moral ! », se désola Hermione, bien que légèrement scandalisé par l'idée qu'il ait été ami avec une araignée géante), la façon dont il a récupéré le souvenir. Ensuite, il expliqua à Ron et Hermione qu'il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore et que celui-ci lui avait expliqué ce qu'il savait à propos des horcruxes. Ce dernier mot fit froncer les sourcils à Hermione qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Elle promit aux garçons de faire des recherches dans la section de la bibliothèque dédiée à la magie noire.

Le professeur Flitwick s'approcha de leur table pour voir leur avancée il félicita Hermione qui maitrisait parfaitement le sort et incita les garçons à encore s'entrainer avant de repartir vers une autre table de sa démarche sautillante. Ron lança un sort vers son verre de vinaigre sans grande conviction, mais celui-ci était inchangé.

\- « Au fait, j'ai raconté à Hermione ce qu'on avait découvert de Malefoy, elle l'avait aussi remarqué ! »

Malgré l'air réjoui de Ron, Harry parut inquiet et un peu agacé en apprenant cette nouvelle. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait pincé les lèvres en entendant à nouveau le nom de Drago. Cependant, Harry ne l'interpréta pas de la même façon et crut que, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Ron, Hermione n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'ils avaient découverts.

\- « Ron », commença Harry, mais Hermione prit rapidement la parole pour mettre les choses au point :

\- « Les garçons, je suis d'accord avec vous concernant Malefoy (ils sourirent tous les deux, prêts à répliquer), MAIS (leur sourire se fana légèrement et ils grimacèrent) vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de lui chercher des noises ? Harry, tu viens de découvrir le plus grand secret de Voldemort, Dumbledore te fait confiance et je suis sûre que bientôt il t'apprendra encore d'autres choses pour que tu puisses vaincre Voldemort. Alors il est vrai que le comportement de Malefoy est étrange, qu'il semble malade, qu'il n'agisse pas comme d'habitude, mais en attendant il nous laisse tranquille. S'il veut s'attirer des ennuis, qu'il le fasse tout seul, vous ne pensez pas ? Vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de vos devoirs et des examens qui approchent », finit-elle en transformant à nouveau son vinaigre en vin dans un soupir de contentement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sombrement, réfléchissant à ce que venait de leur dire Hermione.

\- « Elle n'a pas tort, Harry… Si ça tombe, c'est juste pour faire son intéressant et intégrer le Club de Slug. » Le brun haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Cela faisait depuis leur première année à Poudlard que Malefoy cherchait le moindre prétexte pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose aussi futile qu'une invitation à des soirées privées soit sa seule obsession.

\- « Si tu le dis… Mais s'il arrive quelque chose, je vous l'aurais prévenu. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Ce que les anglais peuvent être têtus parfois. »

A la fin de la pause déjeunée, Hermione fit signe à ses amis avant de se diriger seule vers la bibliothèque, n'ayant plus cours pour le reste de la journée, à l'inverse des garçons. Elle fit d'abord un crochet par la volière afin d'envoyer la lettre à Hagrid, comme elle se l'était promis plus tôt dans la journée.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte pour profiter de la bonne odeur de parchemin et de vieux livres qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Elle adorait tellement cet endroit il y avait quelque chose d'authentique qui la faisait paraitre plus belle aux yeux d'Hermione. La bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons était magnifique elle aussi, mais dans un style plus retenu, formel, superficiel, avec son architecture style Louis XIV. Alors que celle de Poudlard… Les grandes étagères en bois étaient tout aussi imprégnée d'Histoire que le sont les livres qu'elle soutient.

Tout en continuant de rêvasser, Hermione s'installa à sa table habituelle, un peu reculée et près de la fenêtre. Elle déplia ses parchemins et ses bouquins pour commencer ses devoirs. A peine avait-elle eu le temps d'écrire le titre qu'un autre livre claqua devant elle, lui faisant lever le nez vers Ginny. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son amie tout en soupirant. Elle ramena ensuite le livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur la table près d'elle et y posa ses bras repliés pour ensuite y poser sa tête, tournée vers la brune.

\- « Coucou Mione ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? La mienne a été épouvantable, j'ai rompu avec Dean au déjeuner, ça s'est assez mal passé, pas besoin de te le préciser je suppose. Tu fais quoi ? Un devoir ? Je dois aussi faire les miens, mais j'en ai tellement ! On a bientôt nos BUSE et à voir les professeurs, on dirait qu'ils veulent tout sauf qu'on ait du temps pour les réviser ! »

\- « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Ginny soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur ses bras.

\- « Alors, c'est fini avec Dean ? » La tête de Ginny bougea vaguement et Hermione prit cela pour un oui. En même temps, elle déposa sa plume quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'utilité avant un petit temps. « J'en connais un qui va être ravi lorsqu'il va l'apprendre », fit-elle avec malice.

Ginny releva légèrement la tête, rougissante, mais un petit sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer vint s'étaler sur ses lèvres et elle sembla durant quelque instant perdue loin, dans un hypothétique avenir avec un certain brun à lunette… Elle soupira d'aise avant de reporter son attention sur le visage moqueur de la brune.

\- « Moque-toi seulement, je te rappelle que tu as encore certaines choses à me dire. »

Hermione se renfrogna immédiatement. Elle avait complétement oublié cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son amie à cause des récents événements et découvertes rapportées par Harry. Elle se laissa retomber contre sa chaise en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme pour se défendre face à son amie. Ginny comprit son stratagème et pencha la tête sur le côté pour prendre son air de chien battu. Lorsque Hermione la vit ouvrir la bouche, elle sut immédiatement que c'était pour l'amadouer avec de douces paroles ou encore des excuses parce que Ginny se sentait triste, Ginny se sentait seule, Ginny avait passé une mauvaise journée… Du coup, avant même que la rousse n'ait le temps d'émettre un seul son, Hermione soupira et déclara d'un ton excédé :

\- « D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! »

Ginny se retint de montrer son air victorieux et se contenta d'un énorme sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher. Hermione eut une moue amusée en la voyant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant son amie. « _Décidément, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi !_ »

\- « Bon… Que voulais-tu savoir au juste ? », demanda-t-elle en remballant sa plume dans sa boite pour ne pas l'abimer. Elle était certaine à présent qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas.

\- « Est-ce que tu as revu Malefoy ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes reparlé ? Comment est-ce qu'il a été avec toi ? Je veux dire en privé, on sait tous comment il a été avec toi en public. Ha et aussi, est-ce que vous vous êtes revus ? Tous les deux, rien qu'à deux ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? », finit-elle précipitamment en portant ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Ginny dansait littéralement sur sa chaise tellement elle était excitée en avance des confidences qui allaient lui être faites. « _La pauvre, elle va être tellement déçue_ », pensa narquoisement Hermione.

\- « Je n'ai pas vraiment revu Malefoy, enfin si mais… », elle fit une pause pour se remettre les idées en place, mais se sentit de plus en plus oppressée par le regard insistant de Ginny qui s'était entretemps penchée par-dessus la table pour se rapprocher au maximum d'Hermione, comme pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'elle disait. « En fait, la première fois qu'on s'est revus devant un local, il m'a insulté. Les fois suivantes aussi. On s'est revu une fois à deux dans un couloir, mais il m'a quasi insulté ou tout du moins ignoré. On a eu une vraie conversion à Noël, c'est vrai, mais c'était juste pour mettre les choses au clair. »

\- « Et… ? »

\- « Et rien. On ne s'est plus parlé depuis. Les choses ont été assez claires. »

Ginny resta stoïque l'espace de quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils. Hermione pouvait presque sentir son cerveau fulminé sous sa chevelure de feu.

\- « Vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ? Pas même un bisou ? » Cette dernière question fit sourire Hermione elle adorait Ginny, surtout quand celle-ci mettait sa cape de super-romantique.

\- « Non, rien du tout. On ne s'est plus parlé, je te dis. Même dans les couloirs, il m'insulte à peine maintenant. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi tu t'attendais… »

Ginny soupira en reculant pour se remettre convenablement sur sa chaise. Elle tendit ensuite sa main pour prendre celle d'Hermione les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle caressait sa paume tout en parlant :

\- « Je ne sais pas. En fait, j'avais cru que j'aurais pu t'aider à entretenir un amour secret et interdit avec Malefoy. Ça aurait été trop drôle, on aurait été comme deux espionnes devant te fixer des rendez-vous secrets partout dans l'école et on aurait communiqué à l'aide de code secret », s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcha de sentir un pincement au cœur en entendant les paroles de son amie. Elle lui serra la main qu'elle tenait et intercepta son regard pour la regarder droit dans ses iris marron.

\- « Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça. »

Comme muées par un même mouvement, toutes deux se levèrent et se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans qu'aucune ne bouge, sans que personne ne vienne troubler ce moment parfait. Hermione entendit alors, chuchoté tellement bas qu'elle ne sut si Ginny l'avait vraiment dit : « C'est normal, les amis c'est fait pour ça. »

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ron. Ils parlaient de la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard et des achats qu'ils devront y faire. C'était la dernière de l'année, étant donné que les examens arrivaient à grand pas et que, bientôt, les étudiants n'auraient plus le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à leurs évaluations.

Au moment où ils s'assirent à leurs tables aux côtés de Neville et d'Harry, les hiboux et autres chouettes entrèrent par les grandes fenêtres pour délivrer leurs courriers. Neville reçut une lettre de sa grand-mère qui le sermonnait sur ses révisions, ainsi qu'une boite de vitamines pour « te tenir en forme, autant le corps que l'esprit ! » Cela avait bien fait rire les Gryffondors, beaucoup moins Neville qui maugréait encore contre sa grand-mère un peu trop envahissante. Soudain, alors qu'Hermione discutait avec lui des propriétés de certaines plantes aquatiques, une lettre tomba en plein sur son toast qui (« _Merci Merlin !_ ») n'était pas encore beurré.

\- « Ça vient de qui ? », demanda Ron, la bouche plein de céréales, une petite goutte de lait pendant à la commissure des lèvres.

Ginny, qui venait d'arriver, leva les yeux au ciel avec une grimace de dégout.

\- « Ferme la bouche quand tu manges, Ron ! »

\- « C'est une lettre de mes parents », répondit néanmoins Hermione, comme loin de la dispute qui naissait à côté d'elle.

\- « Tu penses que c'est grave ? », l'interrogea Harry d'une voix douce. Il s'était décalé d'un siège pour ne pas être pris dans la tempête Weasley qui commençait à faire rage à côté d'eux.

Hermione releva soudain la tête, comme émergeant de l'eau, et adressa un sourire rayonnant à son ami. En même temps, elle plia la lettre et la rangea dans son sac pour la lire plus tard, à l'abri des regards.

\- « Non, je ne pense pas ! C'est sans doute la réponse à celle que j'ai envoyé la semaine passée. »

Harry hocha la tête, comme peu convaincu, mais n'insista pas. Si Hermione voulait lui en parler, elle le ferait en temps voulu. Ils finirent tous leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence (Ginny et Ron s'envoyaient de temps à autre des œillades meurtrières) puis allèrent en cours. Ce jour-là, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas les mêmes matières, cette dernière ayant Runes.

A la sortie des deux heures passées à déchiffrer ces écritures archaïques, Hermione était lessivée, mais elle ne retourna pas immédiatement à la salle commune des Gryffondors. De toute façon, les garçons ne s'inquiéteraient pas de son absence, pensant qu'elle serait en bibliothèque. Elle se réfugia alors sur les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie à cette heure-ci, normalement aucun élève ne devait y avoir accès, elle serait donc tranquille.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle sortit la lettre de son sac et la contempla quelques secondes pour se donner le courage de l'ouvrir. Elle attendait effectivement une réponse de ses parents, pour cela elle n'avait pas menti. Néanmoins, elle avait peur de celle-ci et une étrange impression s'était insinuée en elle, donnait naissance à une énorme boule dans son ventre. Finalement, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre écrite – elle la reconnut – de la main de sa mère. Rien que de voir son écriture lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux ses parents lui manquaient terriblement, même si elle essayait parfois de l'oublier pour ne pas se laisser abattre.

Ce qu'elle redoutait était en fin de compte là, entre ses mains : ses parents, comme elle leur avait conseillé, avait décidé de quitter la Normandie. Ils allaient s'établir quelque part en Asie pour s'éloigner au maximum de l'Europe et du Mage Noir qui y sévissait même eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des moldus, avaient entendus parler d'agissement étranges et inquiétants. Des amis sorciers (sans doute des parents de ses propres amis de Beauxbâtons) allaient les aider à quitter le pays sans trop se faire remarquer et leur donner les moyens nécessaires pour s'installer sur l'autre continent sans être repérés.

Hermione ne remarqua qu'elle pleurait que lorsque certaines lettres s'effacèrent sous les gouttes d'eau salée et lorsqu'elle eut du mal à lire certaines phrases tant sa vision était floue. Elle étouffa un sanglot dans sa main, s'accordant ainsi une pause dans sa lecture, le temps d'assimiler ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle reprit une respiration plus ou moins régulière et lut le dernier paragraphe :

 _Onuphrius et Euphrasie nous aideront du mieux qu'ils pourront, j'en suis sûre. Pour cette raison, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour nous, préoccupe-toi avant tout de ta propre sécurité, c'est ce qui me tient le plus à cœur. Ma chérie, cela me fait de la peine de l'écrire, mais je pense que tu comprendras, tout comme ton père et moi, la nécessité de cette demande : pour notre sécurité, nous ne pourrons te dévoiler l'endroit exact où nous serons. Pour cette même raison, on ne pourra plus t'écrire… J'ai cependant su gagné un moment de répit et jusqu'à dimanche, nous serons encore en France, si tu désires nous écrire._

 _J'espère que tout s'arrangera très bientôt et que je pourrais à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. Je ne cesse de penser au moment où je te retrouverai enfin, mon trésor._

 _Nous t'aimons,_

 _Papa et Maman_

Dimanche… Cela ne lui laissait que cinq jours. Hermione sentait ses forces la quitter, ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas sur ses joues, le tremblement de ses mains ne s'arrêtaient pas et bientôt elle ne parvint plus à réfréner ses sanglots. Elle remit la lettre du mieux qu'elle le put dans son sac, sans trop l'abimer. Après tout, elle était à présent l'une des dernières choses qui lui restait de ses parents…

Elle prit son sac sur son épaule sans vraiment faire attention à ses gestes et se précipita hors de la cage d'escalier où elle s'était initialement réfugiée. Elle réfléchit à peine quelques secondes quant à savoir à quel endroit aller la salle commune était hors de question, elle ne voulait pas affronter ses amis dans cet état. La bibliothèque ne serait pas un refuge idéal, elle allait de toute façon faire trop de bruit et attirer l'attention sur elle, c'était tout sauf ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant précis. Tout à coup, la solution s'imposa à elle avec tant de facilité qu'elle se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. D'une démarche précipitée, regardant à peine devant elle, si ce n'est pour éviter des personnes, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle pressa le pas pour s'y retrouver le plus vite possible. Elle poussa la porte d'un coup, essayant tout de même de ne pas faire trop de bruit et de cette manière attirer l'attention d'une quelconque personne. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à qu'elle soit par terre, les genoux repliées contre elle. Elle déposa sa tête sur ceux-ci et laissa ses larmes coulées. Le premier choc était passé et à présent elle pleurait en silence de temps à autre, un minuscule gémissement, comme une plainte silencieuse, s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, un sanglot se fit entendre. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième le suive. Elle releva la tête et fronça très légèrement les sourcils même ce simple geste lui était douloureux, tant son visage avait été crispé par les larmes cette dernière heure. Elle passa sa manche sur son visage pour essayer les larmes qui y étaient encore figées et se releva tout doucement. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, elle parvint quand même à se relever et contourna d'un pas lent les lavabos qui étaient au centre de la pièce. Elle entendit encore une fois un sanglot elle aurait voulu fuir, quitter ses toilettes. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un, encore moins si cette personne était dans le même état que le sien. C'était égoïste, mais elle avait déjà assez à faire avec sa propre peine. Cependant, la curiosité était trop forte depuis le temps qu'elle venait se réfugier ici, c'était la première fois qu'elle y croisait quelqu'un, mis à part Mimi Geignarde.

\- « Il va me tuer… Je n'y arriverais jamais… » C'était à peine des murmures, étouffés par les sanglots de la personne qui prononçait ces paroles.

Soudain, elle se figea dans son mouvement. Elle venait d'apercevoir la personne qui émettait ces sanglots elle était prostrée sur un lavabo et était dos à Hermione. Ses mains étaient crispées de part et d'autre de la porcelaine blanche, son visage penché de telle façon qu'Hermione voyait à peine le haut de son crâne. Le miroir en face de lui ne reflétait que ses cheveux, des cheveux blonds.

Alors qu'Hermione avait pris la décision de faire demi-tour et de se réfugier à un autre endroit, Drago releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il croisa son regard et tous deux se figèrent. A miroir interposé, ils se regardaient, choqués de voir autant de douleur sur le visage de l'autre, mais surtout que quelqu'un les ait surpris dans ce moment de faiblesse.


	13. Chapter 13 : Au cœur de l'orage

**Un gros gros chapitre ! Pour l'instant, le plus long de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai encore été assez rapide à l'écrire, peut-être que son format a facilité les choses, qui sait… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! A vu d'œil, je pense qu'on se rapproche doucement de la fin, donc le dénouement est pour bientôt hé hé**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Au cœur de l'orage

Il s'était dégagé de sa poigne et avait fait demi-tour. Son pas était tranquille, tout du moins en apparence. Cette fois-ci, il ne fuyait pas, pour lui tout avait été clair et la boucle était bouclée. Il sentit le regard d'Hermione brulé dans son dos, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il ne se pressa pas, même si l'envie s'en faisait sentir. Il arborait cet air froid et distant, sûr de lui, tranquille, mais au fond de lui la panique se faisait sentir. « _"_ _Ta place n'est pas à côté de la mienne et il n'en sera jamais ainsi._ _" Mais oui, bien sûr, crie-lui tout de suite que tu es un mangemort ! Oh, et parle-lui de ta mission tant que tu y es, après tout plus on est de fous, plus on rit._ » Il se traita ensuite de tous les noms, fulminant tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards.

Rapidement, il se tint devant le mur et, inconsciemment, il s'était figé devant celui-ci, profondément plongé dans ses réflexions, sentant l'angoisse le rattraper. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, même si à ce moment personne n'était là pour le juger, tous étaient rentrés pour fêter Noël en famille. Il murmura le mot de pause et, une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa lourdement tombé dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir qui parsemaient la pièce. Posant les coudes sur les accoudoirs, rassemblant ses doigts les uns contre les autres devant son visage, il s'immobilisa. Il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il fasse le tri dans ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la seule chose valable et importante à ce jour : sa mission. Il se flagella mentalement d'avoir eu la faiblesse de se laisser amadouer par cette sang-de-bourbe, encore une fois. Il espérait que son intervention de ce soir – quoiqu'involontaire – l'ait dissuadé d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec lui. Il n'imaginait même pas les rumeurs qui ces quelques paroles échangées se propageaient parmi son entourage, atteignait les oreilles de son Maitre… Il frissonna, seul mouvement depuis bientôt une heure qu'il se tenait immobile.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant d'éloigner la fatigue ne fut-ce que quelques minutes encore. Il devait faire le point. Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes ses tentatives avaient lamentablement échoué non seulement, il n'avait même pas atteint Dumbledore, mais en plus il se rendait compte de la puérilité de ses essais. Un collier. Franchement.

Quant à l'armoire… Un nouveau frisson le saisit. Il commençait à désespérer, mais s'enjoignit à l'espoir en se disant qu'on n'était que fin décembre le Maitre lui avait donné jusqu'à juin pour accomplir sa mission. Drago y arriverait, il ferait tout pour, il n'avait le choix. Néanmoins, une autre ombre se profilait dans ce tableau déjà bien obscurci : Severus Rogue. Drago se doutait que sa mère avait été le trouver, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ancien maitre des potions se faisait de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus oppressant : il ne cessait de lui proposer son aide, de lui dire qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, qu'il n'était pas seul… Mais non. Drago était bien seul, c'était _sa_ mission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui avait confié (à lui !) parce qu'il savait au fond que Drago en était capable, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Tout du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le percevait, il n'osait même pas envisager une autre possibilité que celle-ci.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Il soupira, tentant de faire sortir toute ses angoisses par le biais de ce souffle rendu à la nature et monta se coucher. Demain, il aurait une longue journée.

\- « … En 1566, suite à la prolifération des rumeurs concernant des hommes qui ne sortaient que la nuit pour s'abreuver du sang frais des mortels – notés les vampires –, l'anciennement Confédération Internationale des Droits de la Communauté Magique dut intervenir pour que leur existence ne reste qu'un mythe. Cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié, notamment à cause de la communauté qui s'était établie en Transylvanie et qui avait largement contribuée à la prolifération d'actes meurtriers et… »

Drago jeta un regard aux alentours, lassé de sa batille d'Oxo avec Blaise. Ce dernier somnolait à côté de lui, sa main retenant vaguement sa tête qui tanguait dangereusement. A l'image des Serpentards qui s'ennuyaient fermes et demandaient grâce, les Poufsouffles arboraient tous un regard morne et absent certains avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à s'endormir sur le bureau, la tête enfui dans le creux de leurs bras. Cependant, cela ne dérangeait pas le professeur Binns et pour cause il ne le remarquait pas.

Drago profita que l'attention de ses camarades soit quasi inexistante pour sortir un livre de son sac et l'ouvrir devant lui. Il prit la précaution de s'entourer de parchemins pour qu'on ne le remarque pas et se replongea dans sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait beau faire des recherches, avoir passé le reste des vacances d'hiver partagé entre la bibliothèque et la salle sur demande, il n'avait pas avancé d'un chouia. Même ce livre-ci ne lui apportait aucune aide, il était complétement vide de propos aux yeux de Drago. De nouveau, il réfréna un sentiment d'angoisse qui pointait au creux de son ventre et qui remontait doucement jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Il s'intima au calme, respirant profondément par le nez et expirant discrètement par la bouche.

De plus en plus souvent, il ressentait ces crises lorsque son esprit faisait état de son non-avancement. Il était comme pris dans des sables mouvants, ses pieds inévitablement enfoncés dans le sol, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Chaque fois qu'il entamait un geste pour se dégager, les sables l'aspiraient plus profondément encore en leur sein. Ses pensées l'engluaient, le piégeaient, le paralysaient. Il se sentait enfermé, la poitrine oppressée, la respiration coupée. D'un coup sec, qui ne fit sursauter que ses voisins les plus proches, il ferma son livre et le rangea au fond de son sac, comme pour éloigner de lui l'affreuse vérité de son échec.

« _Tu dois absolument te calmer, Drago. Tu n'arriveras à rien en paniquant comme une fillette. Tu es un Malefoy : un Malefoy n'a peur de rien, il soumet les autres, il parvient à ses fins. Toi aussi._ » C'était quasi devenu un mantra à la longue, une litanie qu'il se répétait pour ne pas sombrer, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il était un Malefoy. Il y avait une solution à tout, et il la trouverait.

Il faisait à peine attention à ses gestes, il s'afférait juste à tout mettre dans son sac le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne soit happé. Dans sa précipitation, il avait mal refermé son encrier qui se déversa dans le fond de son sac, sur ses parchemins, mais épargnant son manuel. Il jura dans sa barbe, mais ne se donna aucun répit. Il ferma la boucle avant de passer la hanse sur son épaule et de sortir le plus vite possible du local.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy », entendit-il.

Il ne se retourna pas, luttant face à l'impatience à cause des élèves de Serdaigles qui bouchaient l'entrée du local. Il grinça des dents, jurant de nouveau.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy. » La voix de Rogue s'était faite plus froide, cassante. Drago jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal faire doucement le tour de son bureau, les yeux posés sur lui comme pour l'emprisonner et l'empêcher de bouger.

Drago soutint son regard, puis, comme pour le mettre au défi, il fit quelques pas en arrière sans cesser de le fixer et sortit finalement dans le couloir. Rogue soupira, irrité, mais ses traits témoignaient également de son anxiété.

Il était assis par terre, les jambes repliées devant lui, les bras déposés sur ses genoux avec ses mains qui pendaient sans aucune vie. Plus rien ne bougeait chez Drago Malefoy, excepté sa tête qu'il cognait inlassablement, dans un rythme régulier, contre l'armoire à disparaitre. Un amas indescriptible d'objets hétéroclites s'amoncelait tout autour de lui. Il les avait vaguement parcouru des yeux au fur et à mesure de ses visites, cherchant peut-être là un espoir, la chose rare qui lui permettrait de régler son problème, d'y apporter une solution. Mais non. Rien du tout. Alors il était là, à se taper la tête.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, se disant que peut-être (qui sait ?) il trouverait la solution dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappellerait un objet, une parole, une formule qu'il aurait à peine eu conscience de voir ou d'entendre étant petit et qui l'aiderait maintenant alors que sa vie était en jeu. Mais non. Rien du tout. Alors il était là, à se taper la tête.

Durant un moment d'égarement, il repensa à Hermione. Il était sûr que si elle avait été dans son camp, s'ils avaient réellement sympathisé lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, elle l'aurait aidé et elle aurait trouvé le problème à tous ses maux. Elle aurait su comment faire. Il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était une sorcière très intelligente, une jeune femme pleine de talent. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, même pas comme compagnie, comme amie… Or seul Merlin sait à cet instant combien Drago se sentait seul.

Mais non. Rien du tout. Alors il était là, à se taper la tête.

\- « Echec », s'exclama soudain Blaise, tirant Drago de ses pensées. Il regarda le plateau en damier devant lui, réalisant où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

D'habitude, les parties d'échec qu'il disputait avec son ami le détendait, lui faisait oublier ses préoccupations. Il mobilisait alors tout son esprit sur les pièces qu'il devait diriger d'une main de fer et d'un esprit alerte pour gagner la bataille. Assez souvent, lorsque l'on passait près d'eux lors de l'un de ses moments, les deux adversaires d'une partie fixaient sans ciller le plateau devant eux, essayant d'anticiper les coups de l'autre, analysant leurs forces, élaborant des stratégies. Ils étaient alors sans pitié l'un pour l'autre, déplaçant cavalier et tour avec sûreté. Blaise n'avait jamais eu un esprit de compétition, du moins pas aussi grand que celui qui habitait Drago, néanmoins la victoire face à son ami et surtout la défaite qu'il voyait s'inscrire dans ses yeux lui donnait cette hargne et cette ténacité pour gagner. De plus, tous deux étaient de très bons stratèges et pouvaient rester ainsi des heures durant sans bouger, sans se laisser distraire par leur environnement la victoire était alors une fierté, celle d'avoir battu un adversaire de taille.

Cependant, et c'était assez que pour le souligner, Drago ne faisait pas attention. Il déplaçait le fou alors qu'il aurait tout eu toutes les raisons de déplacer sa tour. Il jouait un pion pour se le faire prendre immédiatement. A présent, son roi était en danger et Drago regardait d'un air absent l'échiquier. Blaise fronçait les sourcils, détaillant son ami il lui trouva un air plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes qui commençaient à lui manger le visage. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait remarqué cet air maladif s'incruster insidieusement sur le visage de Drago, mais il ne l'avait jamais relevé, il avait toujours détourné le regard et ses pensées lorsqu'il le remarquait. Cela l'effrayait. Ça l'effrayait de voir Drago, son meilleur ami, homme digne et fier, intouchable, le Prince des Serpentards, s'affaiblir. Si Drago ne soutenait plus le monde autour de lui, si même ses épaules devenaient trop frêles, qu'en serait-il d'eux tous, filles et fils de mangemorts, appelés à prendre la relève ?

Encore une fois, Blaise secoua la tête et éloigna ses réflexions de son esprit. Il devait se reprendre, et Drago avec lui. Il devait savoir ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui l'empêchait de mener à bien ce qui lui avait été confié. Blaise prit les pièces sur l'échiquier pour les ranger dans leurs boités respectives. Drago sembla légèrement intriguer par son manège, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le plateau qui se vidait peu à peu. Il ne se fit même pas la réflexion que la partie n'était pas encore terminée. Le métisse se releva alors et rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Drago, sans toutefois empiéter sur son espace vital. Il se pencha sur l'accoudoir et attendit que Drago le regarde droit dans les yeux, patiemment.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le blond s'exécuta enfin, mais se reprit rapidement. Il devait s'y faire : les yeux gris de Drago, autrefois brillant d'un éclat malicieux, étaient vides. Il le regardait sans vraiment le voir, mais au fond Blaise crut y déceler une flamme, mais cette flamme qui ondulait dans ses iris n'était autre que celle de la peur. Le métis baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas de la voir chez Drago.

\- « Dray, tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il pour entamer la discussion. Il espérait que l'absence de ces crétins de gorilles et de cette idiote de Pansy fasse plier Drago et qu'il se confie.

\- « Oui. »

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir à moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ce n'est pas moi qui vais cafter ou te dénoncer auprès de… Je suis là pour toi, mec », dit-il finalement en ayant hésité sur ses mots. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait marcher sur du charbon ardent !

\- « Je n'ai rien à te dire qui ne te concerne, Zabini », déclara froidement Drago, ponctuant sa phrase par l'utilisation du nom de famille.

Mais Blaise ne se laissa pas démonter et repartit à la charge, tentant le tout pour le tout :

\- « C'est ta mission, c'est ça ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as eu des nouvelles du Maitre ? », demanda-t-il tout bas pour être sûr que personne ne les entende.

C'était la question de trop et Drago se tourna vers lui, relevant le menton, redressant les épaules, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres, un éclat de colère dans ses iris qui prenaient la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Il se pencha alors par-dessus son accoudoir, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du nez de Blaise, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, à soutenir son regard, puis il articula chaque syllabe de sa voix glaciale et tranchante :

\- « Il n'y a aucun problème. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'en reparler, ni du Maitre. »

Brusquement, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, laissant derrière lui Blaise, encore plus inquiet.

Ils étaient fin mars, mais il n'y était toujours pas arrivé. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire passer un objet, aussi débile qu'une pomme ou qu'une plume. L'armoire ne fonctionnait pas et ne fonctionnerait jamais. Appuyant un peu plus ses mains contre le lavabo, Drago se retint de tomber alors que ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Des larmes, traitresses, signes de sa faiblesse, coulèrent sans bruit le long de ses joues, de l'arête de sa mâchoire avant de tomber sur le sol.

Il allait se faire tuer. Sa mère allait se faire tuer. Son père allait de faire tuer.

A présent, il comprenait tout. Il comprenait enfin la face cachée de sa mission, ce qu'elle sous-entendait depuis le début. Il n'est qu'un bon à rien. Même ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su le prévoir. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur eux. Echec. Et mat.

Ses jambes cédèrent et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le carrelage fissuré. Il puisa encore dans ses forces pour se retourner et s'adosser au mur, puis se laissa aller. Cela devenait de plus en plus courant pour lui d'éprouver ce besoin irrépressible de se soulager, de se défouler, de pleurer. Il avait toujours ressenti cela comme un acte de lâcheté, mais aujourd'hui il se rendait compte du réconfort que cela apportait : il se vidait de sa solitude, de son incompétence, de ses échecs. Tout y passait pour au final ne laisser qu'une coquille vide, éteinte, sèche. Il savait que d'ici une heure, ses yeux seront secs, ses joues pétrifiées par le sel, son corps amorphe. Ce sera pour lui comme la quiétude ultime, le nirvana où plus rien ne viendra le toucher.

En attendant, il pleurait encore. De temps à autre, de la rage sommeillait encore en lui et alors il tapait. Il tapait les murs, les lavabos, le carrelage, les portes en bois. Il tapait jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges s'écorchent, que du sang teinte ses souffre-douleurs. Il tapait jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir d'autre que son sang pulsé dans ses veines, jusqu'à ce que la douleur agisse comme un anesthésiant sur ses émotions.

Il avait déjà pensé à la scarification, il l'avait déjà essayé, une fois ou deux. Comme pour se moquer de lui-même, il le faisait sur son bras gauche, sur la marque. Mais finalement, cela ne le soulageait en rien, il se sentait encore plus impuissant et petit, encore plus misérable. En plus, cela n'effaçait jamais la marque, jamais…

Il devait se reprendre, il devait échafauder un plan, une solution. Il n'était pas le seul à dépendre de cette mission, ses parents comptaient sur lui. Il tenta de se calmer, en inspirant par la bouche, expirant par le nez. Son souffle était saccadé et brut, mais au fur et à mesure de ses exercices, il parvint à se calmer. Il passa une main sur son visage et se releva. Il mit ses mains en coupe sous l'eau qu'il avait commencé à faire couler et s'en aspergea le visage. « _Inspire. Expire_ »

Il leva ses yeux vers son reflet et l'observa. Il se regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, il se vit enfin sous son jour le plus fragile, le plus vulnérable. Il vit ses yeux ternes et gonflés, son visage rouge d'avoir pleuré. Il se vit, mais il n'aima pas cette vision de lui-même. Il avait honte, il se détestait. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, son poing vola vers la vitre et s'écrasa dessus, répandant des milliers d'éclats de verre dans l'air. Sa main commençait à saigner, il sentait les centaines de petites lames qui lui lacéraient la chair. Submergé par le désespoir, il recommença à pleurer.

Il est couché dans l'herbe, le soleil vient de se coucher, mais la chaleur de ses rayons ne lui manque pas. Il sent un léger souffle lui caresser le visage et quelques mèches de ses cheveux suivent le mouvement du vent. Il garde les bras le long du corps, il y a juste sa main droite qui repose sur son ventre, comme pour mesurer sa respiration.

Il fixe le ciel dans lequel subsiste encore des trainées rouges, orange et mauves, signes que l'astre solaire était là auparavant. Bientôt, les couleurs chatoyantes sont rattrapées par des ombres bleues foncées, puis grises, de plus en plus noires. De temps à autre, un nuage immaculé traverse le décor, tel le chiffon du peintre qui veut gommer quelques ratures.

Une main – douce, délicate – effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, puis y pose la paume. Elle l'oblige à tourner la tête, mais avec gentillesse, sans le brusquer. Drago se laisse faire et tourne la tête vers celle qui le demande. Son regard de glace accroche deux yeux noisette dans lesquels, à bien y regarder, on pouvait presque discerner des éclats dorés. Il était envouté. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient cependant devant le spectacle de ses iris, attirant son attention sur ses cheveux soyeux, brillant, quoique légèrement broussailleux. Ses lèvres, deux pulpes roses, s'étiraient en un charmant sourire qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui. Elle se releva légèrement et déposa ses lèvres – si douces ! – sur les siennes dans un tendre et chaste baiser. Drago ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et attendit encore quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, pour savourer ce moment.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Hermione, il remarqua que son regard s'était assombri, sa main se fit plus pressante sur sa joue, presque brutale. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées, comme devenues cruelles. Elle parla d'une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu : blanche, incisive, lointaine.

\- « Tu es perdu, Drago Malefoy. Tu n'as plus rien, tu n'as plus personne. Tu es la honte de ta famille, la honte de tes semblables. La mort se promet à tes parents tel un réconfort, un moyen d'oublier la médiocrité de leur progéniture. Tu es incapable de remplir ta mission, tu es incapable de porter ce nom. Paies-en le prix. »

Elle leva son autre main qui ne tenait pas Drago et dans laquelle il vit briller une dague. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'elle ne l'abatte sur son cœur fut son sourire. C'était devenu deux lignes, difficiles de qualifier de lèvres. Au-dessus de celles-ci, le nez d'Hermione s'était aplati. Ses yeux aux iris sanguinolents le fixaient d'un éclat meurtrier. Voldemort abattit la dague.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, frissonnant de froid. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur, ses cheveux collaient à son front. Les draps étaient tombés autour de lui ou pris dans ses jambes, le tenant comme prisonnier. « _Je suis perdu…_ »

Rien sur la table ne lui faisait envie, il avait à peine trempé ses lèvres dans son jus de citrouille. Il avait pris un toast pour la forme, pour se dire qu'il devait quand même avaler quelque chose, mais il avait à peine réussi à avaler les quelques bouts qu'il avait émietté dans son assiette. Alors il restait là, les bras croisés, les yeux dans le vide, toujours en proie à cette fatigue et à cette terreur. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Blaise ne faisait aucun commentaire à côté de lui, il avait pris l'habitude. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Drago, mais depuis leur discussion il y a de cela plus d'un mois, il avait décidé d'occulter tout ce qui se rapprochait de l'état maladif de son ami. Qui sait, c'est peut-être en niant les faits que ceux-ci disparaitront d'eux-mêmes…

Drago regardait autour de lui les Serpentards qui mangeaient goulument, d'autres piquaient du nez dans leur assiette, sans doute après une nuit agitée ou peu réparatrice. Les Poufsouffles étaient plus joviales, il y avait comme une sérénité qui se dégageait de leur table que Drago leur envia. Les Serdaigles étaient, pour la plupart, fidèles à eux-mêmes et aux principes de leur maison : ils discutaient avec animation ou lisaient de gros bouquins. Drago n'eut même pas l'envie de faire un sarcasme, aucune remarque désobligeante ne lui venait, plus comme avant… Finalement, au fond de la grande salle se trouvait la table des Gryffondors. C'était un concentré de tout : il y avait ceux qui dormaient encore, ceux qui finissaient leur devoir à la hâte, d'autres mangeaient tranquillement en riant ou lisaient la Gazette. Une véritable énergie se dégageait d'eux, une croyance en l'avenir, en ce qu'elle apportait de bien.

Son regard s'attarda sur le trio iconique de la maison des lions le Balafré semblait exténué, la Belette engouffrait tous les mets qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il savait que ces deux-là le soupçonnaient de quelque chose, qu'ils se doutaient de sa condition de mangemort. En soi, Drago n'avait pas vraiment essayé de s'en cacher, tout du moins au début. Mais tous deux commençaient à fourrer leur nez là où ils ne devaient pas, et ce de plus en plus régulièrement. Drago allait devoir agir, et rapidement s'il ne voulait pas faire foirer sa mission avant même d'avoir concrétisé quelques chose. Quant à Hermione… Elle lisait la Gazette en fronçant les sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait. Elle mangeait distraitement un toast sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses cheveux étaient broussailleux, mais on voyait qu'elle avait essayé de les dompter en les ramenant sur son épaulé, dégageant sa nuque.

Une fourchette claqua sur la table à côté de lui, Millicent Bulstrode se levait pour aller chercher les livres qu'elle avait oubliés dans son dortoir, donnant le mouvement au reste du groupe. Drago les regarda placidement, puis les suivit sans rien dire.

Mi-avril. Il avait réussi à réparer l'armoire, mais quelque chose clochait encore. Il parvenait à faire de petits objets – un parchemin, une cravate, une clé – mais dès qu'il s'attaquait à plus gros, tout se bloquait. Néanmoins, cette petite victoire le rasséréna, il avait encore une chance. C'est la seule chose qu'il voyait, la seule chose qu'il constatait, la seule chose qui l'obstinait : il avait une chance.

Cette minuscule goutte longea sa peau diaphane, trop pâle. Elle glissa le long de sa mâchoire, se suspendant ensuite au-dessus du vide, comme en proie à la plus grande des noirceurs, au désespoir total. Elle tremblotait depuis ce menton, contemplant le trou béant qui l'attendait. Puis, alors que ses dernières forces lui faisaient défaut, elle se laissa tomber. Elle heurta de plein fouet la porcelaine blanche et roula le long de celle-ci, avec douceur, contrastant avec les émotions précédentes qui n'avaient été que violence et tristesse. Bientôt, d'autres larmes la rejoignirent, se mélangeant, se heurtant, se perdant.

Ses poings se tenaient fermement au bord du lavabo avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui parvenait encore à le faire tenir. Il tremblait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire toutes ses tentatives n'étaient qu'échecs. Jamais il ne parviendrait à accomplir sa mission. Il n'était qu'un idiot, un moins que rien, doublé d'un lâche.

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'attend au tournant. En fait, il m'attend déjà depuis des mois, il attend mon aveu d'échec, que je dévoile mes failles, que je constate mon incompétence et les conséquences que cela aura sur ma famille. Il attend seulement que j'avoue… J'ai failli à ma tâche, j'ai sali l'honneur de mes proches, trainé le nom des Malefoy dans la boue. La déception de mon père…_ » Un nouveau sanglot l'empêcha de dérouler le reste de sa pensée.

Il hésitait vraiment à continuer sa mission, mais qu'avait-il à perdre au fond ? Soit il arrêtait, reconnaissait qu'il n'y était pas arrivé et il mourrait. Soit il continuait, n'y arrivait pas, le reconnaissait et il mourrait. Au fur et à mesure des mois, il avait vu ses chances diminuées drastiquement, le seul sursaut d'espoir s'était vite évaporé comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- « Il va me tuer… Je n'y arriverai jamais… »

Un sanglot, plus contenu, émergea de nouveau du fond de sa gorge. Mais il décida de se reprendre : quitte à mourir, autant qu'il essaie. Qu'il puisse se dire « j'ai tout essayé ». Fort de cette nouvelle résolution prise, il releva la tête en quête de son regard pour se donner du courage, affronté son propre reflet et le mettre au défi de se contredire. Cependant, ce qu'il vit avait la couleur noisette. Il se figea, fixant avec stupeur et horreur cet autre visage baigné de larmes. Ses sens étaient paralysés, incapables de réagir ou de réfléchir. Mais au fond de lui, il se demanda réellement s'il avait envie de la fuir… ou de rester.


	14. Chapter 14 : J'ai juste besoin de calme

**Une longue, très longue absence. Oui, je sais. Mais je suis de retour ! Ce chapitre est assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...**

 **Après, bien que je me remette doucement dans le bain des fics, je ne garantis pas d'être au taquet toutes les semaines. Mais en attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre fic ( _Un secret bien gardé_ ) et mes OS ! Et laissez un petit commentaire de temps en temps avec des critiques, peut-être des choses que vous aimeriez lire... Bref vous êtes libre de me dire ce que vous voulez ! ça me ferait vachement plaisir :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : J'ai juste besoin de calme

Elle restait figée dans son mouvement, tout comme lui. Ses mains s'étaient resserrés autour du lavabo, laissant apercevoir ses phalanges blanchirent. Sa mâchoire était tendue et ses yeux témoignaient de sa surprise tellement ils étaient ouverts et comme figés d'horreur. Hermione osait à peine bouger, sa main encore suspendue dans les airs à côté d'elle, arrêtée dans son mouvement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, ayant coupé sa respiration pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Dans un mouvement qu'elle voulut mesuré et très lent, Hermione ramena sa main près de son corps et pivota pour se remettre bien droit, ayant été surprise au moment où elle avait décidé de faire demi-tour. Cela sembla causer un choc à Drago qui se retourna d'un coup sec en se saisissant de sa baguette qu'il pointa ensuite sur elle. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, il semblait comme fou, comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas comment réagir, elle se sentait totalement désarmé devant le blond. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il cherchait. Elle chercha vainement quelque chose à lui dire, pour le rassurer, pour qu'il ne commette aucun acte insensé. Cependant, cela ne servit finalement à rien car soudain il émit un petit froid, sec, sans joie. Ses épaules tressautèrent en même temps et, sans prévenir, il baissa sa baguette. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol et cogna son dos contre le mur.

Hermione n'osait toujours rien faire. Elle le laissa faire, mais elle était néanmoins rassurée par le fait qu'il ait baissé sa baguette. Drago continuait de rire, assis par terre, en se prenant la tête de temps à autre comme s'il n'en revenait pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Tout à coup, il leva les yeux sur Hermione et son rire se tarit, rendant le silence des toilettes encore plus oppressant. Cependant, il avait toujours son sourire froid sur le visage et il dévisageait la jeune fille comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

\- « Tu es contente ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le crier sur tous les toits ? « Drago Malefoy pleure comme une gamine dans les chiottes. » QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? », s'écria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Elle ne baissait pas les yeux, affrontant son regard dément. Son premier instinct lui commandait de faire demi-tour et de courir loin de cette pièce, mais elle devait retenir ses pieds. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui disait de rester et de l'aider. « _Oui, mais comment ?_ »

\- « Je ne vais rien dire à personne. Tu as aussi le droit de te laisser aller… », commença-t-elle avec une petite voix, comme pour apaiser un animal blessé. Un second rire sans joie lui répondit.

\- « Le droit… de me laisser aller… Tu es une vraie p'tite comique, en fait. »

\- « Tu n'es pas insubmersible. Tout le monde à son seuil de sensibilité, ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer. »

Il plissa les yeux et releva légèrement le menton, comme si elle venait de le provoquer.

\- « Non, Granger. Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, à moi. »

\- « Bien sûr que si ! », argua-t-elle, faisant un pas vers lui.

\- « Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! Tout ça te dépasse, et de loin ! », cracha-t-il dans sa direction.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux deux. Hermione s'était figée et elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle détourna son visage pour cacher son expression et ne pas montrer à quel point il l'avait touché avec ses paroles. Elle papillonna des paupières pour qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait son cœur se serrer et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Soudain, un soupir à fendre l'âme lui fit relever les yeux vers Drago qui se passait encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage. Il avait un peu perdu de sa superbe, mais n'en gardait pas moins une air digne.

\- « Laisse tomber ce que je viens de te dire, ok ? Ça n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon… Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter de t'insulter, hein ? Rien du tout. Rien de rien de rien du tout ! »

Hermione déglutit bruyamment, essayant de faire passer la boule qui était encore trop présente dans sa gorge. A présent, Drago ne la regardait plus et fixait le plafond, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage blanc du mur.

\- « C'est pas t'insulter qui va m'aider de toute façon… », marmonna-t-il. Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione qui se tenait toujours immobile au milieu de la pièce, l'observant comme une bête curieuse. « Tu vas rester comme ça longtemps ? Au point où on en est, que tu sois là ou pas… C'est pas comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être pire… »

Hermione avait vraiment envie de partir, l'envie se faisait toujours plus pressante, mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait l'aider, ou tout du moins l'écouter et le vider de ses peines. En plus de cela, une autre petite voix raisonnait en elle, celle de la curiosité. Dans ce genre de moment, elle se disait que c'était vraiment un vilain défaut, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister au fait de tout savoir et de tout comprendre.

Du coup, mue par un sentiment altruiste (et par un autre d'une origine beaucoup moins reluisante…), elle s'avança doucement vers lui et vint se placer à sa gauche, prenant garde à laisser une bonne distance entre eux. A la différence de Drago, elle ne s'appuya pas contre le mur, tenant son dos bien droit, et elle ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle l'observa en silence, lui laissant le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Elle ne voulait pas être la première à parler, refusant de se risquer à d'autres insultes. Elle était certes curieuse et téméraire, mais pas encore sadique et suicidaire.

\- « J'ai l'air con, hein ? »

\- « Non, juste désemparé. »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas en répétant ce dernier mot à plusieurs reprises entre ses dents.

\- « Tu… Tu veux en parler ? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un rictus apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres et il la regarda d'un air narquois, une lueur de scepticisme brillant dans son regard. Au moins, il n'avait plus cet air fou qui l'avait effrayée.

\- « Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais en arrivant ici, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais parler non ? En plus, t'as toujours été du genre bavard… »

Elle fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue avec ses lèvres.

\- « C'est pas vrai ! »

\- « Oh que si ! Déjà à Malaga, il y avait des moments où tu n'arrêtais pas ! Je croyais devenir dingue, surtout quand tu faisais cet accent _frenchy_ affreux ! »

Il se mit à rire en évoquant ce souvenir, mais ce fut bref. Hermione n'avait elle-même pas su résister à un sourire. Elle observa ensuite en coin celui à côté de qui elle se tenait cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tenus l'un à côté de l'autre sans animosité. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, ses bras ballants sur les genoux. Enfin, elle fit plus attention à ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué, mais qu'elle avait préféré reléguer au fin fond de sa tête pour l'oublier : son air maladif. D'énormes cernes encerclaient ses yeux, contrastant dangereusement avec le reste de son visage qui était d'une pâleur morbide. Ses joues étaient creusées et sa chemise ne lui seyait plus comme en septembre, paraissant trop grande à certains endroits. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un blond platine, mais semblaient plus ternes, moins soyeux. De plus, chose étrange lorsqu'on connaissait Drago Malefoy, ils n'étaient pas coiffés et certaines mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front. Drago Malefoy semblait faible.

D'un coup, Hermione eut de la compassion pour lui, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'aider. Elle voyait bien à ses yeux qu'il était anxieux, inquiet. Elle ne parvenait juste pas à comprendre pourquoi… Ce garçon qui avait toujours l'air fier, orgueilleux, sûr de lui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'aristocrate insolent dans ses traits, il ne restait qu'un petit garçon en proie à la peur.

\- « Mes parents vont partir, je ne les verrai plus et ne pourrai plus avoir de leurs nouvelles tant que… tout ça… ne sera pas fini », souffla-t-elle.

Drago leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle, se demandant d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de se confier après plusieurs minutes de silence. Il voulut plisser les yeux, ses lèvres déjà prêtes à formuler une remarque acerbe, mais il se tut. « _A quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter ?_ » Alors il la regarda, simplement. Il ne l'encourageait pas à parler, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle le faisait déjà toute seule :

\- « Ils ont peur, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai peur, pour eux… Je sais qu'au fond c'est la meilleure solution. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste en leur demandant de rester pour pouvoir les avoir près de moi, ce serait inconscient et je les mettrai en danger pour rien… Oh, je te vois venir, qu'est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui a affaire de moldus tels qu'eux ? Je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait penser… La seule chose dont je suis sûre aujourd'hui est que plus personne n'est en sécurité. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre des risques inconsidérés… Mais les savoir aussi loin… »

\- « Où vont-ils ? »

Elle soupira, contemplant la paume de sa main, faisant glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- « Aucune idée. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire. Nous avons des amis sorciers qui vont les cacher et rester avec eux. J'espère juste que ce sera suffisant… »

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus, c'était déjà ça. Il détestait lorsqu'une personne avait de la peine et se mettait à geindre sur tous les petits malheurs de sa pauvre existence, une vraie plaie… Il détestait devoir consoler les gens, et pour cause, il n'avait jamais su le faire. De la même façon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se confiait à lui. D'accord, il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les cent mètres à la ronde, mais de là à en oublier leurs différends… Ça devait être un truc de fille. Ou de moldu, allez savoir ! Il soupira et se perdit dans la contemplation des murs.

Il est assez agréable de ne pas penser, de juste se détendre et vider son esprit. Cela procure une sensation de plénitude et de se sérénité que Drago n'avait plus eu l'occasion de sentir depuis plus d'un an à présent. Il inspire, expire. Il se sent juste détendu en réalité, il se sent même bien. Granger à côté de lui avait arrêté de parler et sa respiration semblait également détendue. Il pouvait même sentir une partie de son souffle effleurer son bras. Inconsciemment, il se mit à calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Ses muscles se relâchaient petit à petit et il laissait doucement sa tête glisser sur le mur derrière lui, puis tomber contre son épaule. Soudain, il sentit une masse broussailleuse s'appuyer contre son crâne. Il se tendit quelques secondes, n'appréciant guère cette proximité soudaine, mais il se dit que, finalement, il n'avait pas envie de se battre. De plus, rompre le silence signifiait également rompre avec ce moment de plénitude et il n'en avait pas l'envie.

Maintenant que Granger était plus près de lui, il sentait plus que jamais son souffle chaud contre sa peau. S'il se concentrait un peu plus, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, presque les entendre. Ils étaient aussi lents que les siens il devait bien avouer que les deux s'harmonisaient à la perfection et rendaient ce moment encore plus agréable qu'il ne l'était. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Drago aurait fermé les yeux et se serait endormi là tout de suite, contre la brune, mais deux choses l'empêchaient de faire cela : il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir perdre le contrôle de la situation. Ensuite, on risquait de le surprendre contre cette née-moldue le lendemain matin. Sur le coup, il soupira presque d'agacement tellement cela lui sembla ridicule de se soucier de tout cela, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à aller à l'encontre de ses principes. C'était un Serpentard avant tout, s'il avait voulu être courageux, il serait allé chez Gryffondor.

\- « J'ai sommeil », chuchota-t-elle soudain.

\- « Pleurer, ça fatigue je suppose », répondit-il placidement.

\- « Je suppose… »

Le silence reprit ses droits, leurs souffles s'unissant à nouveau. Cependant, Hermione s'était mise à gigoter contre l'épaule de Drago, faisant peu à peu perdre son charme au moment. De plus en plus, le jeune homme voyait ses pensées accaparer par les mouvements incessants de sa voisine, le faisant revenir à la réalité. A nouveau, il soupira d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel. A présent, il était totalement redescendu de son petit nuage. Cependant, il avait encore l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver cet état de relaxation.

C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Granger à l'enquiquiner.

Décidemment, cette fille ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il sentait bien qu'elle voulait lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, mais pour rien au monde il ne lui donnerait la satisfaction de démarrer la conversation. Déjà qu'elle avait gâché son moment, il n'allait pas en plus l'aider à gâcher le silence. Tant bien que mal, il ne montra pas son énervement croissant et garda une expression détendue sur ses traits. Il devait quand même avouer que cela demandait un effort quasi surhumain tant son agacement ne cessait de grandir. Discrètement, il leva son bras libre et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. De justesse, son soupir ne glissa pas à travers ses lèvres et il sut le retenir. Bientôt, son calvaire commença à prendre fin lorsque Granger se stoppa d'un coup de gigoter. Cette tranquillité soudaine fut quasi directement suivie de sa voix qui résonna contre le carrelage de la pièce :

\- « Dra… Malefoy ? »

\- « Hm ? »

\- « Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on se revoit ? », demanda-t-elle, sa voix s'affaiblissant au fur et mesure qu'elle prononçait chaque mot, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un faible murmure lorsqu'elle eut fini sa question.

Inconsciemment, Drago s'était figé. La revoir ? Elle ? Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Pas vraiment… Mais d'un autre côté, bizarrement, il pensa que cela pourrait lui faire du bien de voir quelqu'un de… confiance. Cela lui coutait un bras de se l'avouer, mais il savait que la brunette était une personne de confiance. De plus, ils avaient passé certains moments ensemble durant ce fameux été et, encore maintenant, elle l'avait vu dans un état que peu d'êtres vivants pouvaient se targuer d'avoir pu observer. Oui, elle en savait beaucoup, trop même, mais il savait qu'elle garderait tout pour elle. Il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Alors… Est-ce qu'il voudrait la revoir ? Peut-être.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question, Hermione se triturait les doigts, les faisant craquer, les tordant, se mordant la lèvre, le tout en posant un regard inquiet sur le blond. Elle redoutait vraiment sa réponse, tant l'acidité et la méchanceté du Serpentard pouvaient être violentes et blessantes lorsqu'il le désirait. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en lui demandant cela, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Même si elle s'entendait très bien avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, et avait su trouver avec eux une amitié sûre et de confiance, elle désirait se rapprocher de Drago et, d'une certaine façon, retrouver ce qui les avait liés durant un été.

\- « Pourquoi pas. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne toutes les semaines. J'ai une vie, figure-toi », lui dit-il finalement.

Elle se retint de lui sauter au cou pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais ne résista pas à sourire pleinement, lui offrant un visage rayonnant, et même reconnaissant. Malgré lui, tant de candeur l'attendrissait, mais il avait plus de retenu qu'Hermione et seul un rictus perça la froideur de ses traits.

\- « Merci. »

\- « Ne me remercie, si ça tombe je n'en aurai plus envie demain en me levant. »

\- « Merci quand même, Drago. »

Il se sentit légèrement désemparé devant la déconcertante facilité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé son nom, mais à nouveau il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et se replaça confortablement contre le mur des toilettes, si tant que cela puisse être réellement possible.

Rassérénée par l'attitude positive du blond, Hermione se remit près de lui et laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête sur son épaule, avec souplesse. Quelques mèches brunes vinrent chatouiller les narines de Drago qui, du même coup, sentit son parfum. Il le respira profondément, savourant les souvenirs heureux que cela amenait : la plage, le soleil, la tranquillité, cette sensation de liberté, de pouvoir être lui-même.

\- « J'ai sommeil… », répéta à nouveau la jeune fille.

\- « Dors, alors. »

Elle acquiesça doucement du chef et Drago sentit qu'elle se laissait complétement aller contre lui, s'appuyant aussi contre son torse. Pour plus de confort, il passa son bras dans le dos d'Hermione et ferma à son tour les yeux.

Ils étaient dans une des positions les plus inconfortables qui soit le carrelage était froid et un petit courant d'air passait par un carreau, sans doute fissuré, créant ainsi un petit sifflement à chaque mouvement d'air. De temps à autre, on entendait vaguement le bruit d'une canalisation ou Peeves qui faisait des farces quelque part dans le château. Mais malgré tout cela, Drago ne s'était plus senti aussi serein depuis des mois. Quasi instantanément, le sommeil le gagna et il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, reposant. Parfait.


End file.
